Avant De Terminer La Journée
by Clio.M
Summary: Quando você já perdeu tudo, não tem porque viver. Kamus tinha tudo na vida. Um trabalho, um namorado... Estava tudo perfeito, até que tiram tudo dele. A vida lhe dá um segunda chance. Uma segunda chance de ser feliz e de criar boas memórias e ele tenta aproveitar ao máximo.
1. Chapter 1

Considerações Iniciais:

Olá pessoas...Espero que gostem de verdade dessa fanfic.

Vou apenas dar alguns avisos para que facilitem a leitura:

Todo o texto é contado pela visão de Milo, pela visão de Kamus e pelo narrador.

A visão de Milo está em itálico e negrito.A visão de Kamus está apenas em itálico.

O narrador está "normal" por assim dizer.

Eu resolvi fazer dessa forma para vocês poderem entender mais o que se passa dentro desses dois... A forma como cada um pensa e a sua visão diante da situação.

Eu acho que essa fanfic é belíssima e o narrador não iria conseguir captar a visão de cada um em particular e então por isso eu separei.

Eu iria fazer uma fanfic com dois tempos e consequentemente 2 capítulos. Mas eu achei que o primeiro tempo ficou muito longo para um capítulo, por isso eu dividi e estou tentando a sorte.

Se gostarem, lanço o resto da primeira parte, caso contrário, ela fica no meu PC.

Boa leitura.

* * *

"_**Naquele dia ele acordou diferente. Estava meio apavorado e muito preocupado. Eu não o estava reconhecendo, mas estava amando aquela atenção que antes era dedicado apenas ao trabalho."**_

O celular programado para tocar pontualmente às sete da manhã estava tocando. Ainda de olhos fechados correu a mão por cima da mesa de cabeceira e apertou a função_soneca_.

Só teria mais cinco minutos na cama. Suspirou.

Mal acabara de ter esse pensamento e finalmente entrar no sono de novo que o celular apitou. Droga! Teria que levantar.

Com muito custo tirou a coberta de cima de seu corpo e logo sentiu frio. Chovera a noite toda e deixara o ar mais gelado que o de costume no inverno parisiense.

Correu logo para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho para aquecer seu corpo e lhe acordar de uma vez. Deixou a porta do banheiro aberta e a luz de cima do espelho de parede ligada. Uma luz ambiente, apenas para si. Não queria que o seu ruivo acordasse tão cedo.

Olhou para a direção da cama. Ele ainda continuava dormindo.

Kamus estava realmente muito cansado para não acordar com o barulho do despertador, mas também não era de se esperar. Ficou até tarde da noite ensaiando um projeto que falaria numa reunião com todos os sócios da empresa na qual trabalhava. Ele, Milo, dormiu esperando o ruivo na cama.

O ambiente estava todo embaçado por causa do banho quente que tomara. Saiu do banho e enrolou a toalha na cintura indo à frente do espelho. Passou a mão pelo espelho embaçado, penteou o cabelo e escovou os dentes. Colocou um roupão felpudo e foi para a cozinha preparar um café.

Pela janela de cima da pia da cozinha olhou para o horizonte. O céu estava claro e um sol tímido aparecia por entre as nuvens azuis bebês. Sorriu. Apesar da chuva horrorosa de ontem à noite o céu se mostrava propício. Aquilo era um sinal. Kamus iria conseguir que seu projeto fosse aprovado.

Com uma bandeja de café da manhã, foi até o quarto em que dividiam e abriu a janela de metal, deixando a de vidro fechada. A claridade do dia preencheu o quarto simples e belamente decorado. Deixou a bandeja no _recamier_ e foi acordar o ruivo.

_Estava dormindo quando senti uma pressão anormal no meu tórax. O sussurrar gentil em meu ouvido. Abri os olhos de repente, mas a claridade do quarto me cegou e fui obrigado a fechar meus olhos novamente. Ouvi uma risada gostosa e ri também._

'_Deus, que horas são?' Foi meu pensamento assim que me dei conta de que Milo já estava acordado e que o quarto já estava claro. Levantei-me com tanta pressa que derrubei Milo de cima de mim e me senti levemente tonto._

"_- Ei ruivinho... Calma, ainda está cedo. Não precisa de toda essa pressa." Milo tentou me acalmar, puxando-me de volta para o colchão._

"_- Que horas são Milo?" Perguntei com certa impaciência, afinal pontualidade não era uma característica marcante daquele loiro._

"_- Ainda são sete e meia da manhã. E pelos meus cálculos, você deve sair de casa às nove. Portanto ainda tem bastante tempo." Ele sorriu de forma sedutora._

_Mas ainda era muito cedo para ele estar de pé. Normalmente ele acorda quase em cima da hora._

"_- O que deu em você?" Perguntei indo para o banheiro fazer a minha higiene matinal._

"_- O que deu em mim? Como assim 'o que deu em mim?'" Ele perguntou parecendo confuso._

"_- Ainda é muito cedo para estar de pé!"_

"_- Ah... De vez em quando é bom acordar cedo, não?" Justificou ele, sorrindo maroto._

_**Olhar para o Kamus dormindo tão relaxado me deu vontade de deixa-lo dormir mais um pouco, mas ele me mataria se eu o deixasse lá, nos braços de Morfeu.**_

_**Cheguei perto dele e passei a mão pelo rosto alvo. A pele dele é tão macia.**_

_**Deuses como eu o amo!**_

_**Abracei-o do jeito que dava e acho que eu o apertei demais, porque ele resmungou.**_

"_**- Desculpa..." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.**_

_**Vê-lo abrir os olhos de repente e depois fechá-los me fez sorrir. Mesmo quase acordado é apressado. E isso o fez sorrir também e aquele sorriso iluminou o meu dia.**_

_**Como ele consegue ser tão perfeito mesmo dormindo, com aqueles cabelos ruivos espalhados pela cama de modo desordeiro? E isso me fez apertá-lo um pouco mais.**_

_**De repente ele se levantou depressa me jogando no colchão. Vi que ele procurava o relógio e se levantava rapidamente para vestir as roupas que estavam separadas para a reunião. Segurei-o pelos ombros e lhe disse que estava cedo ainda.**_

_**Acho que ele ficou um pouco confuso porque me perguntou as horas e depois de informado perguntou o que eu estava fazendo acordado àquela hora. Como se eu não pudesse acordar cedo quando eu quisesse. Mas não queria brigar com ele logo pela manhã. Ele teria uma manhã cheia.**_

"- Acordar cedo não é o seu ponto forte, meu querido." – Kamus o olhou com desconfiança.

"- Quando eu quero meu amor, eu consigo. Creia em mim."

"- E o que te motivou a acordar tão cedo?"

"- E precisa mesmo dizer Kamye... Eu sei que você não dormiu direito por causa dessa reunião e do seu projeto." – disse se sentando na cama, enquanto Kamus saia do banheiro. – "Provavelmente iria para a reunião só com banho tomado e sem café da manhã. E minha mãe sempre diz que saco vazio não para em pé."

"- Não iria para a reunião sem comer nada. Comeria uma maçã ou uma fruta qualquer."

"- A primeira refeição do dia é a mais importante e deve ser também a mais reforçada. Agora se sente na cama e coma." – disse imperativamente, apontando para onde está a comida.

O ruivo o olhou com surpresa.

_Sinceramente, eu fiquei surpreso quando ele me mostrou a bandeja que estava em cima do recamier. Tinha panquecas e suco de laranja. Frutas cortadas em pedacinhos e até café com leite, torrada com geleia de morango e um pedaço de queijo branco com goiabada por cima. Tudo o que eu mais gostava de comer no café da manhã, num único café da manhã._

"_- Você acordou cedo só para fazer esse café da manhã para mim?" Perguntei um pouco assustado. Ainda estava surpreso._

"_- Claro Kamus, como eu já lhe disse, a primeira refeição tem que ser reforçada." Respondeu sentando do meu lado._

_Peguei a talher, que estava num cantinho da bandeja. Pensei. Não tinha tempo para comer tudo aquilo. Depois, eu ainda tinha que tomar banho e ensaiar em frente ao espelho o que eu teria que dizer._

_**Não esperava essa reação de Kamus. Será que ele não tinha gostado? Mas eu coloquei tudo o que ele gosta de comer, até as frutas...**_

_**Ele estava olhando demais a comida. Pegou a talher, mas não tocara em nada. Olhei para ele, tentando decifrar alguma coisa, mas não consegui. Kamus estava pensando demais.**_

– Que foi? Por que não come logo? – Perguntou meio receoso.

– Milo, é realmente muita coisa! E eu não como tanto assim pela manhã.

– E quem disse que você vai comer tudo sozinho, Kamye? Ou você não pensou em dividir esse magnífico café comigo? – perguntou um pouco mais aliviado.

Milo pegou um talher da bandeja e começou a comer as panquecas. Achava o ruivo um pouco engraçado. Como um francês não gosta de comer brioches e croissants no café da manhã? Parecia mais um café da manhã brasileiro.

– Hum... Kamye! – O escorpiano se levantou um pouco rápido da cama indo para trás do biombo – Eu comprei um presente para você.

– Um presente?

– Sim... Um presente.

– Por quê? Não é uma data especial.

– Ora Kamus, não precisa ser data especial para dar presentes! – saiu do biombo e ficou de frente para o ruivo apenas com uma jaqueta de couro. – O que achou, hein?

– Milo é realmente fantástica... Mas... como...

– Mercado de Pulgas de Clignancourt! – respondeu Milo feliz. – E...

– E... – continuou Kamus.

– E vem um brinde!

– Brinde?

– Sim, um brinde! – Começou a tirar sensualmente a jaqueta de couro e mostrar seu belo corpo nu.

_Eu sempre admirei o corpo de Milo e sempre tive muita inveja também. Como que ele consegue ter esse abdômen definido se come muito? E as pernas bem torneadas e com poucos pelos. A pele bronzeada combinava perfeitamente com os cabelos loiros e os olhos verdes davam um toque especial. Como dizem... Um deus grego!_

_Vê-lo daquele jeito me deixou louco. Eu precisava tocá-lo. Eu precisava ver se aquela imagem era real e então eu levantei da cama. Milo percebeu a minha ação e andou felinamente até a cama, me jogando de volta nela, sorrindo maliciosamente._

_Sentir o peso dele sobre o meu e sentir o calor que emanava do seu corpo me fez soltar um gemido baixo. Minha boca foi capturada pelos lábios carnudos dele e sua língua impaciente vasculhava todos os cantos da minha boca._

_Eu o puxei mais para mim, para poder sentir mais aquele corpo, para poder saborear mais o gosto daqueles lábios. Queria-o para mim e como eu queria._

_Milo me olhou e eu retribui o olhar pedindo que ele não parasse. A boca dele percorria todo o meu corpo e eu estremecia a cada mordida mais forte que ele dava em mim._

O loiro tirou a camisa de Kamus e começou a brincar com os mamilos do mesmo deixando-os intumescidos. O ruivo arranhou as costas do escorpiano, o que motivou ainda mais o loiro que agora brincava com os mamilos do outro ora mordendo ora chupando.

Kamus continuou descendo a mão até parar nas nádegas perfeitas de Milo e lhe dar um apertão e puxa-lo mais contra si, o que fez os sexos roçarem. Os dois gemeram e as respirações ficaram mais arfantes.

O escorpiano parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Kamus. Este passou os braços pela nuca do outro e puxou mais para si, beijando sofregamente, enlaçando suas pernas na cintura do outro e invertendo as posições.

"- Quero... Kâ... Quero te sentir... Dentro de mim..." – disse entre os gemidos e beijos.

Kamus respondeu a este pedido mordendo o ombro do loiro, enquanto as mãos massageavam o membro do outro. Milo estava tirando a bermuda do seu ruivo, desnudando-o, enquanto acariciava as nádegas do mesmo fazendo movimentos circulares.

O aquariano se afastou de Milo para tirar a bermuda que tinha parado do meio de suas pernas, atrapalhando-o.

O celular de Kamus começou a tocar e a vibrar em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, fazendo um barulho estranho, pedindo por atenção. Os dois olharam para o lugar onde o celular estava tocando e o ruivo foi até o celular desligando-o.

"- Quem era?" Perguntou Milo puxando o namorado.

"- O trabalho..."

"- Quem?" Perguntou meio confuso.

"- O trabalho, Milo! Eu preciso trabalhar" Disse se esquivando do outro.

"- Kamus você ainda tem tempo!"

"- Não, eu não tenho Milo. Eu preciso tomar banho e me ensaiar!" Estava indo para o banheiro quando foi interrompido no meio do caminho.

"- Kamye... Nós íamos..." – estava sem palavras – "Você está dizendo, Kamus, que você vai deixar o seu namorado pelado e excitado na cama só porque você tem que uma porra de reunião e que precisa se preparar?"

"- Não estou dizendo nada disso. Quem está dizendo é você. Apenas estou fazendo o que eu tinha programado ontem. E agora me solte que eu estou atrasado." Disse sério.

"- Kamus... Kamus tenha bom senso! Ninguém abandona uma quase transa por causa do trabalho. Que se dane o seu ensaio. Você já não ensaiou o suficiente ontem a noite?" Estava quase gritando com o namorado. Que tipo de homem faz aquilo?

"- Você que não tem bom senso! Você sabe que eu estou ensaiando para essa reunião há um bom tempo e o quanto eu esperei por essa oportunidade. E eu não vou perder essa oportunidade por uma transa que podemos ter a qualquer momento e em qualquer dia." Disse entrando no chuveiro.

_**Eu estava chateado com ele, mas eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Não era justo eu estragar a oportunidade que ele tanto lutou para conseguir. Fui até a cozinha arrumar a bagunça que eu tinha feito.**_

_**Quando terminei de arrumar a cozinha, liguei o computador e fui olhar meus e-mails. Tinha uma mensagem do meu irmão perguntando se eu iria ao noivado dele e se eu iria levar Kamus comigo. Afinal minha família queria conhece-lo.**_

_**Suspirei. Falar com Kamus sobre isso é o mesmo que falar com as paredes. Ele já havia dado a sua resposta e não queria mais saber desse assunto. Mas era preciso insistir um pouco mais, quem sabe ele não acaba cedendo. E mesmo que eu recebesse um não, iria para Grécia sabendo que eu usei todos os meus recursos e argumentos.**_

_**O som do chuveiro parou. Fui até o quarto e o vi com as costas meio molhadas e os cabelos úmidos. Passei a língua pelos lábios e cheguei próximo a ele. Adoro as sardas quase invisíveis que ele tem nas costas. Abracei Kamus por trás e beijei a nuca dele pedindo desculpas pela discussão logo de manhã. Eu não queria ter brigado com ele, sabia da pressão que ele estava passando por causa da reunião, mas me deixar no meio do nada pelado e excitado na cama me deixou frustrado.**_

_**Afastei-me e deixei ele se trocar observando atentamente e carinhosamente cada movimento dele. Parecia um nobre, com movimentos delicados e ao mesmo tempo firmes e decididos. A postura altiva, o olhar decidido. Kamus não parecia um nobre, ele é um nobre. Deitei na cama, vendo-o dar um nó na gravata e procurar o casaco para completar o vestuário.**_

"_**- Kamye..." Chamei-o e suspirei. Como começar a conversa?**_

"_**- Hm..." Respondeu ele em seguida, ainda se ajeitando na frente do espelho.**_

"_**- Andei pensando e... Sabe Kamye, meu irmão, ele esta convidando você para ir à festa de noivado dele. Não só ele, mas toda a minha família o esta chamando para ir à festa de noivado. Então eu pensei que depois que você conseguisse que seu projeto fosse aprovado nós poderíamos tirar umas pequenas férias de duas semanas e irmos para a Grécia. Você merece um descanso e é uma boa oportunidade de conhecer a minha família... E..." Já estava de pé ao lado dele gesticulando muito e tentando mudá-lo de ideia, mas ele me interrompeu.**_

"_**- Não!" Olhei para ele confuso e ele continuou a falar, arrumando o cabelo. "Não vou à festa de noivado do seu irmão."**_

"_**- Mas Kamye, ele mudou a data da festa porque disse que você não poderia ir mais cedo por causa da sua reunião. Ele quer você lá e toda a minha família também quer. A festa não vai durar mais que um dia e depois podemos curtir a Grécia, você pode descansar um pouco antes de começar a trabalhar no seu projeto... Vai ser legal!" Eu estava desesperado tentando fazê-lo entender que ir para a Grécia seria legal, mas não estava dando certo.**_

"_**- Não Milo. Já disse que eu não vou. E o seu irmão não precisava ter mudado a data da festa dele por minha causa. Teremos outras oportunidades de nos conhecermos." Ele disse categoricamente, indo para frente de um espelho.**_

"_**- Mas Kamus... Eu pensei que..." Ele me olhou com uma expressão de quem não estava gostando da discussão e eu fiquei quieto.**_

"_**- Não pense por mim, Milo! Deixa que eu penso sozinho, tudo bem? E agora vá se trocar se quiser sair junto comigo." Ele disse decidindo o final da discussão.**_

_**Ele não iria e não queria mais conversa. Então fiz o que ele me pediu, fui até o closet e escolhi uma roupa para ir trabalhar. Vesti-me e quando estava arrumando o meu cabelo eu me queimei com o aparelho de alisar o cabelo que eu uso de vez em quando para ajeitar a minha franja. Soltei um grito e comecei a xingar.**_

_**Kamus veio em minha direção, preocupado e franziu a testa.**_

"_**- Não faz essa cara! Está doendo!" Levantei-me indo para o banheiro e ele saiu.**_

"_**- Droga, como eu posso ser tão desastrado?" Estava me queixando, deixando a água corrente aliviar a queimadura. E de repente Kamus chega e puxa a minha mão cuidadosamente e coloca gelo.**_

"_**- Melhorou?" Ele perguntou os olhos azuis demonstrando sua preocupação e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça e sorri.**_

'_**Ele está preocupado comigo! Ele ainda gosta de mim!' Pensei feliz.**_

"_**- Não sei por que você usa isso? E ande logo que estamos atrasados!" Ordenou e saiu para colocar um cachecol.**_

_**Encontrei-o me esperando na porta, com a maleta**_ _**de couro na mão e olhando no relógio de pulso. Como estávamos diferentes. Ele de terno e gravata enquanto eu estava de jeans e tênis, com os cabelos desajeitados. Ele me olhou com um ar de reprovação e depois abriu a porta para que fossemos trabalhar.**_

_Estava irritado de esperar Milo se trocar. Como podia demorar tanto apenas para colocar um jeans surrado e pegar qualquer casaco no armário? E o cabelo desajeitado? Por que estava tão desajeitado? Ele havia se queimado tentando arrumar o cabelo para deixa-lo todo desalinhado? Estava irritado também por ele insistir tanto em ver a família dele. Será que ele não entendia que depois que eu conseguisse que meu projeto fosse aprovado eu teria que dedicar todo o meu tempo para o mesmo. Como ele queria que eu descansasse? Ter conseguido a reunião foi um dos passos da realização do projeto, conseguir que ele seja aprovado é outra etapa e logo que eu conseguir isso, ele quer que eu descanse e tire umas férias de duas semanas na Grécia._

_Eu realmente não queria ter que me desligar justo agora! Então o único jeito foi recusar o convite do meu cunhado. Ou então eu estava arranjando desculpas para mim mesmo de que se eu conhecesse a família de Milo, teria que me recordar da minha família e eu não estava preparado psicologicamente para relembrar um passado doloroso. Mas esse último estava completamente fora de cogitação._

_Ele já havia me perguntando sobre a minha família e eu consegui guiar o caminho para outro assunto. Acho que ele percebeu, porque depois disso nunca mais tocou no assunto._

_Eu tenho apenas uma foto de família e nela eu era uma criança, acho que com uns 4 anos de idade e meu pai estava me abraçando e sorrindo. Estava nevando e atrás da gente tinha um pequeno boneco de neve que eu acho que meu pai tinha construído._

_Mas não queria ser tão grosso com Milo. Ele não tinha culpa e também não sabia da minha história. E aquele loiro desgraçadamente bonito me deu uma jaqueta que eu estava querendo comprar faz muito tempo, ele merecia um presente._

Kamus segurou o braço de Milo e ele o olhou curioso.

"- Que foi Kamyu?" Perguntou sorrindo.

"- Tenho uma surpresa para você!" Respondeu um tanto pensativo.

"- Ah é... E qual é a surpresa?"

"- Não vou falar, porque desse jeito não seria surpresa!"

"- Eu gosto de surpresas!"

"- Ótimo... A gente se encontra então no Le Bristol às 20 horas."

"- Às 20 horas? Kamyu, você está brincando, né?" Perguntou sério.

"- Brincando? Não! Não que eu saiba."

"- Kamus, hoje às 20 horas as crianças que estão se formando vão se apresentar! Você se esqueceu?" Perguntou magoado.

"- Não, eu não me esqueci. É..."

"- Hoje às 20 horas!" Completou chateado e olhou para baixo.

"- Milo..." Estava sem palavras "Milo, desculpe-me... Não acredito que eu esqueci isso..." Kamus parecia sincero. Milo sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e olhou para ele sorrindo triste.

"- Boa sorte na sua reunião. Não que você precise você já tem todos na sua mão e se recusarem encante-os assim como você fez comigo. Eles não terão como negar!" Beijou Kamus.

"- Desculpe-me!"

Kamus se separou de Milo e estava atravessando a rua quando Milo xingou em sua língua natal algum motociclista que ao invés de jogar o copo de café na lata de lixo o acertou sujando a blusa branca. O ruivo se voltou para trás para ajudar o grego.

"- Você está bem?" Perguntou preocupado olhando para a rua quem atirara o objeto no namorado e sem que percebesse acabou olhando o relógio também.

Milo sentiu vontade de matar o relógio e olhou para Kamus tentando se limpar.

"- Estou bem... Sabe Kamye, pode ir para sua reunião, senão você chega atrasado. Deixa que eu cuido de mim. Encontro você na apresentação!" Disse se despedindo de Kamus com um aceno de mão.

"- Apresentação? Que apresentação?" O ruivo o olhou confuso e Milo olhou para ele bravo. "Eu estava brincando! Vejo você às 20 horas!" Deu meia volta e retomou o caminhou que fora interrompido.

_**Como Kamus pôde esquecer uma coisa importante como aquelas? Eu o estava avisando havia meses. Não pude realmente esconder a minha mágoa. Não queria ter que sempre lembrar a ele os meus compromissos importantes só para ele também fazer parte das memórias.**_

_**Suspirei e voltei para casa para poder trocar de roupa.**_

_**Liguei o rádio numa estação qualquer. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não escutava músicas. Nos últimos tempos escutar música era um pecado para Kamus que estava trabalhando em cima do projeto e não queria que nada o atrapalhasse. Dormi até na casa de um amigo por uns tempos para não atrapalha-lo.**_

_**Estava indo para o quarto quando uma bela melodia preencheu o ar. Dei meia volta e fui à direção do rádio e aumentei o volume prestando atenção na letra de música que agora, junto com a melodia formava um som harmonioso e bonito. Sentei em frente ao aparelho de som para poder escutar melhor.**_

**It might be hard to be lovers**

**But it's harder to be friends**

**Baby, pull down the covers**

**It's time you let me in**

**Maybe light a couple candles**

**I'll just go ahead and lock the door**

**If you'll just talk to me baby**

**Till we ain't strangers anymore**

Pode ser difícil sermos amantes

Mas é mais difícil sermos amigos

Amor retire suas proteções

Está na hora de me deixar entrar

Talvez acender algumas velas

Eu apenas irei trancar a porta

Se você ao menos conversasse comigo

Até que não sejamos mais estranhos

**Lay your head on my pillow**

**I'll sit beside you on the bed**

**Don't you think it's time to say**

**Some things we haven't said**

**It ain't too late to get back to that place**

**Why don't you look at me**

**Till we ain't strangers anymore?**

Coloque a cabeça em meu travesseiro

Eu sentarei ao seu lado na cama

Você não acha que está na hora

De dizermos algumas coisas que não foram ditas?

Nunca á tarde para voltar àquele lugar

De volta pelo caminho que nós estávamos

Porque você não olha para mim

Até que não sejamos mais estranhos?

**Sometimes it's hard to love me**

**Sometimes it's hard to love you too**

**I know it's hard to believing**

**That love can pull us through**

**It would be so easy to live your life**

**With one foot out the door**

**Just hold me baby**

**Till we ain't strangers anymore**

Ás vezes é difícil de me amar

Ás vezes é difícil de te amar também

Eu sei que é dificil de acreditar

Que o amor pode nos segurar

Seria tão mais fácil viver sem problemas

Com um pé atrás

Então me abrace amor

Até que não sejamos mais estranhos

_**Eu entendia essa música. Era como se estivesse contando a história que eu estou vivendo com Kamus.**_

_**Ás vezes o amor que eu sinto por ele penso que ele não sente por mim e isso é doloroso demais. Saber que eu daria tudo por ele e talvez ele não fizesse nada por mim.**_

_**Ás vezes sinto que nós realmente somos estranhos.**_

**It's hard to find forgiveness**

**When we just out the lights**

**It's hard to say you're sorry**

**When we can't tell wrong from right**

**It would be so easy to spend your whole damn life**

**Just keeping score**

**So let's get down to it baby**

**There ain't no need to lie**

É difícil encontrar o perdão

Quando apagamos as luzes

É difícil dizer o quanto se está arrependido

Quando não diferenciamos o certo do errado

Seria tão mais fácil passar a vida inteira

Apenas acertando

Então vamos resolver isso

Não há razão para mentirmos

**Tell me who you think to see**

**When you look into my eyes**

**Let's put our two hearts back together**

**And we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor**

**Make love with me baby**

**Till we ain't strangers anymore**

**We're not stranger anymore.**

Me diga quem você vê

Quando você olha em meus olhos

Vamos unir os nossos corações novamente

E deixaremos os pedaços quebrados no chão

Faça amor comigo, amor

Até que não sejamos mais estranhos

Nós não somos mais estranhos.

_**Quem será que você vê quando me olha nos olhos Kamye?**_

_**Qual é o Milo que você está querendo ver?**_

Kamus chegou ao escritório e encontrou seu assistente no meio do corredor. Deu bom dia a todos chamando a atenção do assistente que veio logo atrás dele.

"- Bom dia, Kamus!"

"- Bom dia, Shura!" Disse se dirigindo para a sala sendo acompanhado pelo moreno. "Shura, eu preciso de um favor seu. Preciso que ligue para o Le Bristol e mude a reserva para as 22 horas e compre um presente para Milo... Ele está..."

"- Formando outra turma de sucesso." Completou o moreno.

"- Como você sabe?" Perguntou um pouco assustado, deixando a pasta em cima da mesa.

"- Não sei... Talvez porque ele tenha vindo aqui esses dias e tenha comentado que formou uma outra turma de sucesso e lhe falou para não marcar nada hoje às..."

"- Tudo bem Shura, eu já entendi!" Disse tirando o casaco e pendurando no encosto da cadeira. Limpou a garganta. "Sobre o presente, eu andei pensando... Que tal um suéter? Suéter de lã preto!"

"- Ele já tem um suéter de lã preto! Ele veio aqui quando veio te falar da formatura e disse também que gostava muito do suéter."

"- Sério? E onde que eu estava?"

"- Perto dele!"

Kamus o olhou confuso e depois baixou a cabeça lendo o texto que falaria na reunião.

"- Kamus, o que aconteceu com o seu relógio?" Perguntou tentando quebrar o clima desconfortável que estava na sala.

"- Eu..." Olhou o relógio "Ele quebrou no meio do caminho."

"- Mas esta marcando 12 horas e ainda são dez e meia."

"- Os ponteiros se moveram" Ele bateu no vidrinho do relógio.

"- Pelos menos vai estar certo duas vezes ao dia." Sorriu e foi embora.

Milo estava em sua casa pensando na canção que ouvira mais cedo. Era no momento tão certo com a sua vida. Suspirou e desligou o rádio e com muita preguiça foi até o banheiro tomar uma ducha e depois ir para a escola para treinar uma última vez os formandos e depois ir para o ateliê do amigo.

Chegou ao quarto e quando estava pegando uma roupa no armário, viu em cima do recamier a pasta de couro de Kamus cujo qual estava todos os projetos dele.

'Droga!' Pensou enquanto tentava achar o celular e tirar a roupa...

"- Atende, atende, atende, atende... Por favor, atende!" Suplicava indo de um lado para o outro do quarto e quando ouviu a voz arrastada do amigo no outro lado da linha deu graças a Deus. "Dite!" Gritou ao telefone.

"- Milo..."

"- Dite, meu amigo, eu preciso de um super favor seu."

"- Qual é o seu super favor?"

"- Kamus esqueceu a pasta dele aqui em casa e eu preciso leva-la até ele. E eu preciso que você me leve até lá!"

"- Já estou saindo de casa! Só vou terminar..."

"- Não Dite, você não entendeu! Eu preciso de você aqui pra ontem porque preciso levar a pasta pro Kamye!" Gritou desesperado.

"- Ok Milo, eu já entendi. Já estou saindo da minha casa. Dentro de 5 minutos estou aí!"

"- Dite é pra ontem... Não tem como vir mais rápido, não?"

"- Milo, o que você quer? Que eu atropele todo mundo e passe no sinal vermelho? Quer que eu perca a minha carteira e seja preso?"

Afrodite estava nervoso do outro lado da linha. Milo suspirou.

"- Venha o mais rápido que puder. Beijos!"

Desligou o telefone e se vestiu rapidamente, limpando-se do café do jeito que pôde. Juntou as partituras e ficou esperando, do lado de fora da casa, o amigo e tentando ligar para Kamus, mas o celular do ruivo estava desligado.

O pisciano chegou e Milo estava falando provavelmente com a secretária eletrônica de Kamus. Dite buzinou e o loiro o olhou indo em sua direção apressado com as partituras e o case do violino nas costas se equilibrando para não deixar cair as duas coisas, falando no telefone e tentando abrir a porta do carro.

Afrodite suspirou e resolveu ajudar o amigo abrindo a porta do carro e depois que o amigo se ajeitou dentro do carro, foi até o banco de motorista, onde Milo que já tinha desligado o celular o olhou pedindo que ele fosse rápido e que não perguntasse nada por enquanto porque no momento estaria rezando para que desse tudo certo.

Não demorou muito para que chegasse ao local em que seria realizada a reunião. Era um prédio que ficava no centro de Paris. Milo saiu do carro enquanto o mesmo estava em movimento dando um susto no outro loiro. Saiu correndo olhando para o relógio. Quase meio-dia, precisava correr. A reunião estava começando nesse exato momento.

* * *

Notas Finais:

Essa fanfic é baseada no filme cujo título em inglês é: If Only (Antes que termine o dia). Vão ter várias as partes que lembrarão o filme e realmente lembrarão o filme, porque a fanfic toda é baseada nela. Que aliás é meu filme preferido.

A letra de música que Milo ouve nesse capítulo é "Till we aint stranger anymore - Bon Jovi"

O Mercado de Pulgas de Clignancourt, para quem não sabe, ele realmente existe e fica no norte de Paris.

Bem, acho que por enquanto é isso. Eu realmente quero saber da opinião de vocês, então comentem.

Obrigada a todos os que leram.


	2. Chapter 2

A primeira parte termina aqui.

Ainda fiquei pensando se não era melhor eu ter juntado tudo, mas agora que já está postado, vou deixar assim mesmo.

Boa leitura a todos.

Milo saiu do carro enquanto o mesmo estava em movimento dando um susto no outro loiro. Saiu correndo olhando para o relógio. Quase meio-dia, precisava correr. A reunião estava começando nesse exato momento.

* * *

_**Acho que eu nunca corri tanto em minha vida.**_

_**Abandonar o veículo em movimento, deixar Dite preocupado só para entregar uma pasta para Kamus. Ainda não estou acreditando que fiz isso, mas ele precisa tanto dessa pasta.**_

_**Subi as escadas correndo. O elevador estava demorando demais. Não estava mais aguentando correr, mas eu precisava correr...**_

_**Cheguei à antessala e olhei para a porta de vidro. Kamus estava lá, de costas para mim, tão perfeito. Mas eu não estava vendo a pasta da qual ele tanto precisava.**_

_**Eu precisava entrar, mas não queria estragar a reunião. O que eu iria fazer?**_

_**Olhei mais uma vez para o meu ruivo e ele estava andando para a bolsa dele, indo pegar a pasta... Eu precisava entrar!**_

_**Suspirei e me tomei de coragem. Abri a porta e chamei-o educadamente pelo nome.**_

"_**- Sr. Lefèvre..." Kamus se virou para mim um pouco atônito demais, um pouco bravo demais e um pouco pálido também... Não saberia definir a exata expressão de Kamus naquela hora, apenas o seu olhar que me dizia para sair daquela sala o mais depressa possível. Engoli em seco. "Achei que fosse precisar dessa pasta que..." E o filho da puta me levanta uma pasta igual a que eu estava segurando... "... que você já tem!" Fiquei sem palavras. As pessoas da sala de reunião estavam me encarando e eu me sentia preso contra o muro.**_

_**Suspirei e sorri encarando aquelas pessoas e olhei novamente para Kamus.**_

"_**- Bem... Queria ter certeza de que tem tudo o que precisa!" E o olhar de Kamus me mandava ficar calado, mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava concertar o que eu tinha estragado. Porque eu sei que eu estraguei tudo. Suspirei de novo e olhei para as outras pessoas que preenchiam a sala "Porque ele trabalhou muito nesse projeto. Muito mesmo e ele merece que tudo saia perfeito..." Olhei para Kamus para me dar alguma segurança e só pelo olhar dele eu senti medo. Ignorei mais um pouco o olhar dele e me virei de novo para os presentes. "Enfim... É um prazer conhece-los e bem... Kamus... O Sr. Lefèvre, ele é muito bom e o projeto melhor ainda, porque eu fiquei ouvindo horas e horas o discurso e então acho que merece ser aprovado! Bom... Até mais!" Dei meia volta e sai da sala.**_

_**Aquilo era apavorante. Como Kamus consegue trabalhar com pessoas tão sérias.**_

_Não, não e não! Eu não acredito que o Milo fez isso!_

_Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? Ouvi-lo entrar tempestivamente e chamar o meu sobrenome na frente de um grupo que aprovaria ou não o meu projeto apenas para entregar uma pasta, era inaceitável, incrível... Inacreditável. Eu estava sem palavras._

_Mas eu tentei mandá-lo embora, por que então ele não foi? Sentia vontade de mata-lo das mais diversas maneiras e à medida que ele foi falando eu imaginava diversas formas de matar bem devagar._

_Seria possível que Milo não estivesse vendo que eu o mandava embora, que ele estava estragando tudo? Será que Milo é tão inconsequente assim?_

_O meu sangue foi subindo e quando eu ia manda-lo embora, ele se virou e fechou a porta. Olhei para as pessoas e não tinha mais nada que falar. Eu já sabia a resposta. Queria apenas ir embora e me trancar em casa com uma garrafa de bebida na mão._

_Suspirei e tentei salvar a batalha já perdida._

_**Cheguei ao carro que estava estacionado na rua. Dite estava me esperando preocupado.**_

_**Suspirei e abri a porta do carro e ele me olhou.**_

"_**- Ele já tinha uma pasta. Uma pasta igualzinha a esta! Dite, eu nunca mais na vida quero ver essa pasta! Nunca mais... Jogue ela fora, por favor!" Disse entregando a pasta para ele e me afundando no banco do carro.**_

_**Dite não falou nada, apenas pegou a pasta e deixou no banco de trás do carro e me levou para a escola.**_

"_**- Mi... Quando terminar o seu treino passe no meu ateliê. Terei uma exposição e preciso de você para me ajudar a empacotar os quadros! Depois eu te levo na escola para a apresentação!" Ele parou na porta da escola. Agradeci e fiz que sim com a cabeça.**_

_**Eu entrei na sala onde para aqueles alunos seria o último dia de aula, o último dia da relação professor e aluno. Eu precisava me mostrar forte e então eu suspirei. Abri a porta e encontrei-os bagunçando na sala e conversando sobre as sinfonias que tinham escutado e aprendido. A tensão e excitação no ar.**_

_**Aquela não era a primeira turma que se formava comigo, mas era a primeira turma que eu peguei desde o comecinho. Fui professor deles desde quando eram iniciantes e agora estavam se formando com louvor. Eram jovens e tinham muitos sonhos pela frente.**_

"_**- Bom dia!" Sentei-me na mesa do professor e tive a atenção dos meus alunos. "Agora não temos mais muito que aprendermos, não é mesmo? Afinal vocês já são formandos! Pelo cronograma da escola, vocês ainda teriam mais uma aula comigo, mas o problema é que eu não tenho nada mais a ensinar para vocês, porque tudo o que eu já sabia, eu ensinei. Então eu pensei que não faria mal nós fazermos um pequeno treino antes do grand finale. Que tal?"**_

_**O que foi muito bem aceito pelos meus alunos e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.**_

A reunião estava acabada.

O resultado poderia ter sido pior, pensou. Eles poderiam ter acabado a reunião logo depois que Milo saiu, mas esperaram Kamus apresentar o projeto e educadamente recusaram.

Agora, ao invés de estar comemorando o ganho de mais um projeto, estava num pub com os amigos, comemorando a sua derrota. Fora demitido. Mas ainda havia pequenas empresas em ascensão e seu nome ainda não estava totalmente no lixo.

"- Ainda não acredito no que o Milo fez! Vai ver que isso foi alguma vingança particular." Disse Kamus para os amigos que estavam jogando sinuca e bebendo.

"- Isso é natural do ser ça!" Falou Kanon naturalmente enquanto mirava a bola branca na bola de maior valor. "Merda! Errei!" Gritou bravo.

"- Não creio que seja vingança! Apenas acho que ele tentou te ajudar de maneira errada!" Respondeu Aiolia indo atrás da garçonete que os atendeu. "Com licença."

A garçonete o olhou de modo tedioso.

"Notei que trabalha aqui e... Que horas você sai do trabalho?"

"Cai fora!" E saiu pisando duro.

A turma que estava atrás de Aiolia gargalhou.

"- Como que você me fala uma coisa dessas? Não Aiolia, assim você envergonha os amigos!" Shura disse pegando o taco de sinuca e mirou na bola que Kanon não conseguiu encaçapar. A bola branca voou pelo mau jeito de Shura, bateu no copo de cerveja perto de Kamus e quebrou. "Oh merda, desculpe-me Kamus!"

O ruivo se desviou e sorriu "Sem problemas Shura..." Pegou o celular que estava vibrando no bolso de sua calça e viu pelo visor que era Milo. Desligou o celular. Precisava ir embora. "Acho que já está na hora de ir. Até mais rapazes!"

"- Tchau Kamus!" Respondeu Shura.

_Sai do pub um pouco mais feliz, mas ainda estava bravo com Milo, não queria falar com ele, então andei pelas ruas de Paris como se Paris fosse um lugar a ser visitado e não como um lugar onde eu cresci e moro. Passei pelas ruas parisienses como um turista e não como um nativo por assim dizer._

_Tive tempo de refletir sobre a vida, sobre o meu relacionamento com Milo, sobre a proposta de um novo trabalho. Um novo trabalho é nisso que eu tenho que me concentrar, mas antes eu precisava averiguar algumas coisas antes de me engajar num novo trabalho, com novas perspectivas._

_A escolha teria que ser a certa._

_Minhas pernas estavam me guiando para uma agência de viagens._

_**Passei no ateliê do Dite depois que meus alunos ensaiaram e um pouco mais calmos eles foram voltando para casa para poderem se arrumar para a formatura. Ajudei aquele loiro a escolher os quadros que iriam ser expostos e ele só estava me levando para casa depois de ter implorado muito que eu realmente precisava ir para casa tomar um banho, porque com toda aquela correria de manhã não tinha conseguido tomar uma ducha e precisava estar muito elegante para os formandos.**_

_**Ele estava conversando sobre ter conhecido um jovem italiano que posava nu para ganhar a vida em Paris e o quanto ele era bonito e tinha um ar rebelde.**_

_**Eu estava olhando pela janela a paisagem quando vi Kamus andando pelas ruas de Paris a esmo. Acho que gritei, não tenho certeza porque de repente Dite me olhou assustado e começou a diminuir a velocidade do carro, acompanhando-o.**_

_**Vi-o entrar numa agência de viagens e fiquei feliz. A surpresa... Ele iria para a Grécia!**_

_**Fiquei um pouco mais feliz e sorri, depois que ele entrou na agência Dite acelerou um pouco para poder me levar de volta para casa antes que ficasse tarde e eu não conseguisse tomar o meu tão desejado banho.**_

_Acho que perdi a noção de tempo porque quando sai da agência já era tarde. Não iria conseguir voltar para casa para tomar outro banho. O jeito era ir direto e chegar um pouco mais cedo._

_Acenei para um táxi e quando ele parou falei o lugar para qual ele deveria se dirigir._

"_- Uma escola de música! Sua namorada é musicista?" Perguntou o velho motorista, olhando-me pelo espelho retrovisor e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça._

"_- Você está com problemas na vida amorosa, não é mesmo?" De novo outra pergunta. Eu o olhei pensando em como responder àquele velho e várias respostas vieram a minha cabeça e eu resolvi ficar com a mais simples._

"_- Como você sabe?"_

"_- Os taxistas sabem dos problemas como os 'barmen'." Fiquei sem palavras e um pouco incomodado. Ele me olhou novamente pelo espelho retrovisor, só que dessa vez tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos e eu não sabia distinguir o que era. "Então, qual é o seu problema?" Outra pergunta e eu não sabia o porquê de estar respondendo-as. Apenas eu me sentia que tinha que responder que ele me daria à resposta para as minhas indagações._

_Fui mais para frente e suspirei. 'Qual é o problema?' eu repeti mentalmente a pergunta do velho motorista. Qual era realmente o problema? Eram tantos que eu não conseguia falar e então eu resumi tudo numa única frase. "Eu não consigo fazê-lo feliz"_

_E então ele me olhou novamente pelo espelho e me deu força de continuar._

"_- Como... Como posso amá-lo tanto se... Se eu não faço ideia de como amá-lo? Como é possível amar alguém sem saber... Como amar?"_

"_- Bem... Então você o ama?"_

"_- Sim... Eu o amo muito... Ele viajará amanhã por duas semanas e quer me levar..."_

"_- E se ele não mais voltar?"_

"_- O que? Como assim?" Essa pergunta me deixou confuso._

"_- Imagine o seguinte: Amanhã vocês se despedem e ele entra no avião e depois disso você nunca mais o vê. Você poderia viver assim, sem ele?"_

_Imaginar isso é doloroso. Como posso ficar sem ver o sorriso de Milo toda a manhã e fazendo manha de que não quer acordar e que odeia o trabalho dele por fazê-lo acordar cedo? Como irão ficar as noites sem ele me perguntando como foi o meu dia e brincando com meu dedão do pé enquanto faço palavras cruzadas? E quem vai cantar todas as manhãs canções infantis como se tivesse criança em casa? E planejar nosso futuro para daqui a 50 anos, quando estivermos velhinhos. Como vou acalmá-lo quando ele sentir medo vendo filmes de terror igual a uma criança e secar suas lágrimas quando ele estiver se derretendo no sofá vendo filmes de desenho ou romances? Não poderia viver sem aquele loiro._

"_- Não, lógico que não." Respondi com dor no peito só de imaginar isso._

_Ele parou o carro e olhou para mim e só então eu pude vê-lo que ele não era tão velho assim e o olhar dele não era a de um cara que queria ajudar. Era intimidador. "Então aprecie o que tem! Ame-o!"_

_Me remexi no banco. O olhar dele estava me incomodando. "Faltam mais duas quadras para chegarmos." Falei tentando quebrar a sensação incomoda._

"_- Você não pode ir de mão vazias!" E com a cabeça ele me apontou a floricultura._

A noite estava fria e ameaçava chover de novo, tão diferente do céu da manhã.

Estava olhando pela janela o lado de fora da escola, embaçando periodicamente o vidro com a respiração mais forte.

A movimentação dentro da escola era grande... Atores e atrizes indo de um lado para o outro se maquiando e tentando decorar a falar, os musicistas treinando uma última vez num tempo acelerado, os dançarinos ensaiando a dança.

Tudo aconteceria em perfeita harmonia como sempre aconteceu nas formaturas daquela escola. Musicistas, atores e atrizes e dançarinos fariam uma peça juntos e depois cada um com sua peça, seu ato.

Todos os que estavam nos bastidores eram formandos.

Milo suspirou e embaçou o vidro uma última vez. Estava cansado de esperar Kamus atravessar os portões da escola, resolveu ater sua atenção nos alunos. Precisaria organizá-los e com toda essa tensão seria difícil. Todo mundo queria que esse dia fosse o mais perfeito, não só porque era a formatura deles como teriam olheiros das mais diversas áreas.

Encontrou Afrodite vindo ao seu encontro.

'_**O que esse maluco faz aqui?' Pensou, sorrindo e foi ao encontro do amigo.**_

"_**- Mi... Milo!" Dite estava acenando igual um doido, chamando a atenção de todo mundo.**_

"_**- Diga Dite! O que faz aqui, no meio dessa bagunça?"**_

"_**- Vim te desejar boa sorte Milo!"**_

"_**- Não é a mim que você deve desejar isso, mas a todos os formandos." Disse apontando para os grupos de pessoas que conversavam tentando arrumar uma coisa ou outra.**_

"_**- A você também... Está formando uma turma que é só sua. Então se eles arrasarem isso significa que você também arrasou como professor! E pare de ficar preocupado com Kamus, ele virá!"**_

"_**- Estou ansioso! Ele comprou a passagem para irmos à Grécia juntos. Essa é a surpresa que ele era me fazer!"**_

"_**- Mi, quero apenas que não sofra com uma decepção! Não fique querendo muito dele, quando você sabe que pode sentir uma dor muito grande. Lembre-se quanto maior a altura, maior o tombo e mais dolorido também!" Aquelas palavras me marcaram e o olhar dele era sério. Mas eu precisava acreditar nisso, eu precisava acreditar que Kamus tinha feito isso por mim, que Kamus estava realmente mudando.**_

"_**- Acredite em mim, Dite! É isso... Kamus está mudando!" Disse com uma firmeza que não sentia. Disse mais para mim mesmo do que para o Dite.**_

"_**- Espero meu pequeno anjo! Espero de coração porque você merece!" Ele disse passando a mão carinhosamente pelo meu rosto e depois afastou a franja que cobria os meus olhos e depositou um beijo. "Mi... Boa sorte na apresentação. Que seus alunos arrasem, porque você é um ótimo professor, além de ser delicioso! Vou sentar no lugar reservado para mim e estarei te esperando lá fora!"**_

"_**- Tchau Di... Obrigado por tudo!" Gritei para aquele louco que corria para fora da coxia, indo para o lugar reservado a ele.**_

A cerimonia de abertura começara.

Os diretores e professores estavam falando ao microfone e depois disso haveria a apresentação dos formandos.

Milo estava em cima do palco quando Kamus chegou ao teatro principal da escola onde lecionava. O loiro soltou o ar preso aos pulmões devagar e sorriu aliviado.

'Ele veio!' pensou feliz enquanto dava o microfone para um outro professor que faria o discurso.

Era um pouco tarde quando a apresentação se findou. Os pais de alunos e familiares estavam saindo pela porta principal, parando para cumprimentar um ou outro professor.

Milo estava conversando com um pai de aluno formando e quando o filho apareceu ele o abraçou e parabenizou o pequeno.

"- Muito bem Thomas! Você arrasou."

O pequeno rapaz de cabelos castanhos ficou sem graça e sorriu timidamente.

"- Foi graças ao senhor, professor." Disse um pouco envergonhado.

"- Eu sei... Sou um ótimo professor!" Milo sorriu e acariciou a cabeça do pequeno, bagunçando levemente os cabelos dele.

Kamus, que estava às costas de Milo, andava de um lado para o outro olhando as horas pelo celular. Estava impaciente. Chegou perto do namorado e cochichou que precisavam ir. Um cochicho discreto, mas que não passou despercebido pelos pais do menino e nem pelo próprio Thomas.

Milo olhou seriamente para Kamus e depois olhou para os pais do menino como se pedisse desculpas pela grosseria do mais velho.

"- Tudo bem, nós já vamos, né Thomas?" O pai olhou para o filho que acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Já estava chovendo quando eles finalmente saíram do teatro. O vento estava mais forte. Ameaçava uma tempestade. E então depois de pedirem um táxi eles chegaram ao restaurante e foram rapidamente conduzidos à mesa reservada.

O garçom trouxe o aperitivo e o cardápio só se retirando depois da comida pedida.

"- Como foi..." O loiro respirou fundo e tomou coragem. "Como foi a reunião?"

"- Foi um desastre. Angus e Breno recusaram educadamente o projeto e Dohko me demitiu."

Milo sentiu uma dor no peito. Não queria ter causado tanto estrago na vida profissional do namorado.

"- Desculpe-me!" Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

"- Esqueça. Já está feito!" Disse apertando as têmporas. Previa uma dor de cabeça. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. "E você? Como passou o dia?"

"- Passei um pouco na escola treinando uma última vez com os formandos e depois passei na galeria do Dite. Ele terá uma exposição amanhã." Disse um pouco mais alegre.

"_- Deve ter sido divertido!" Falei tentando esconder a ironia na minha voz, mas pela cara de Milo devo ter fracassado._

_**Estava chateado com Kamus. E eu sei que ele estava chateado comigo, mas ele não tem o direito de estar falando desse jeito**_ _**comigo. Não sei quantas vezes eu suspirei por esse desgraçado hoje, eu apenas sei que suspirei mais uma vez para me acalmar. Eu já não estou mais suportando isso e não quero brigar com ele em público.**_

_**Olhei ao redor e vi que as pessoas estavam se dirigindo ao centro do restaurante enquanto um som de blues preenchia o ar.**_

"_**- Quer dançar Kamus?" Ainda tentei salvar a noite, eu precisava salvar essa noite.**_

_Ouvir o convite me Milo me chamando para dançar me deixou um pouco incrédulo. Eu não dançava e ele devia saber disso. Eu não gosto de dançar, eu não sei dançar._

"_- Milo, você sabe que eu não danço. O que te passou pela cabeça quando me fez esse convite?" Soou mais grosseiro do que gostaria, mas eu estava no meu limite._

_**Olhei para baixo. O que estava acontecendo com o Kamus?**_

_**O que será que eu fiz de tão errado para ele estar desse jeito? Respirei fundo tentando realmente me acalmar. 'Vamos mudar de assunto' pensei.**_

"_**- Onde você foi depois da reunião. Te liguei várias vezes e você não atendia!"**_

_Cobrança._

_Eu realmente não queria ter essa conversa, então respondi de maneira fria._

"_- Eu desliguei o celular. Depois do fracasso da reunião eu não queria falar com ninguém. Precisava pensar um pouco."_

"_- Sobre o que?" Perguntou ele, com uma curiosidade no olhar._

"_- Sobre nós." E vi seus olhos brilhando intensamente. Sabia que ele estava curioso. "Se estamos nos dando bem." E então ele olhou para baixo, mostrando-se decepcionado._

"_- Milo... Não é isso... Você não entendeu!" Respondi logo._

_**Como assim? Eu não entendi? Lógico que entendi, entendi perfeitamente. Ele segurou a minha mão e eu o olhei interrogativamente.**_

"_- Milo admita que você não teve uma boa manhã e que a reunião foi um fracasso... Pensei no que fazer e conversei com um taxista sobre isso..."_

"_**- Um taxista?" Eu perguntei um pouco surpreso, incrédulo... Eu não sei. "Conversou sobre a..."**_

"_- Eu sei, entendo a sua surpresa. Mas, não sei, foi uma sensação boa... Ele me fez ver que mesmo com esses desentendimentos que nós tivemos hoje de manhã, ainda compartilhamos muitas coisas boas e que apesar de tudo eu adoro você!"_

_Eu entendia a surpresa de Milo. Não conversava com ninguém sobre os meus problemas pessoais e vem um taxista e me abro, por assim dizer. Até eu estou um pouco confuso com a minha decisão._

_**Adoro? Como assim 'adoro'?**_

_**Dessa vez uma batida do meu coração falhou e faltou chão naquela hora. Se eu não tivesse sentado, teria desabado com aquela declaração.**_

_**Como assim ele me adora? Lágrimas vieram ao meu olho, mas eu não iria chorar na frente dele. Eu não podia chorar na frente dele.**_

_Milo estava um pouco estranho._

_Ele estava olhando para cima e quando limpei a garganta ele voltou a atenção para minha pessoa._

"_- Sabe Milo, o que eu quero dizer é que eu quero continuar... Eu realmente quero continuar!"_

_**Eu estava perdido. Olhava para cima e para baixo, para os lados e a cada palavra que Kamus falava me cortava mais o coração. Minha respiração não estava mais calma e eu já nem mais suspirei tentando controla-la, apenas queria ir embora dali. Respirei fundo uma última vez. Eu tinha que falar as coisas que estavam entaladas dentro de mim, precisava fazer com que aquele ruivo desgraçado soubesse.**_

"_**Não, Kamus..." E suspirei profundamente antes de continuar com a frase. Eu precisava de coragem. 'Zeus me dê coragem' eu suplicava mentalmente.**_

"_**- Não o quê, Milo?" Ele perguntou um pouco confuso.**_

_**Porra, será que não estava claro o suficiente para ele. E mais uma vez eu precisei de forças e acalmar a minha respiração.**_

"_**- Eu não quero continuar! Sabe Kamus, se fosse para ficar aqui, seria por você! Por nós, sem pensar duas vezes! Se pensasse que somos especiais."**_

"_**- Mas nós somos!" E naquele momento Kamus pareceu um pouco impaciente, eu não sei. Talvez quisesse que a conversa terminasse logo.**_

_**Só precisava um pouco mais de força, só mais um pouco meu Zeus.**_

"_**- Mesmo Kamye? Porque não parece. Nunca me diz o que pensa ou sente. Nunca me diz nada sobre você. Não quer ver a minha família e se esqueceu da formatura dos meus alunos. Até o Dite lembrava..." Ele ia dizer uma coisa, mas eu o interrompi porque senão eu não conseguiria terminar de falar "... Ele que não tinha nenhuma obrigação Kamus. E não é só hoje, eu sempre tenho que lembrar você das MINHAS coisas importantes, porque senão você se esquece." Parei um pouco para tomar um pouco de ar e limpar a garganta.**_

'_**Mais um pouco Zeus, só mais um pouco.' Suplicava mentalmente.**_

"_**- E você fugiu de um dos meus alunos como se tivesse algo contagioso. Sei que não foi sua intenção, mas Kamus, eu sinto que estou sempre em segundo plano. E isso machuca..." Eu não aguentei mais e as lágrimas começaram a cair. Limpei-as com as costas da mão o mais rápido possível. "... E sabe qual é o pior, Kamus? É que eu estou ficando acostumado com isso."**_

_Eu estava confuso. O que Milo estava querendo dizer com isso?_

"_- Não estou entendendo Milo..." E ele me olhou um pouco mais magoado, se isso fosse possível._

_**Ele não estava entendendo, e eu sabia disso e ter consciência disso me machucava, me matava.**_

"_**Eu sei... E isso me mata!" Minha voz saiu num sussurro inaudível, minha voz estava embargada pelo choro. Respirei fundo. Precisava acabar logo com isso e ir embora. "Sabe Kamye... Se tivesse havido um dia, só um dia, em que nada mais importasse além de nós..."**_

"_**- Eu adoro você!" Disse ele, como se não estivesse entendendo nada e eu duvidava muito que ele realmente estivesse entendendo. E de novo esse negócio de adorar. Será que ele não entende que eu o amo...**_

_**As lágrimas já escapavam da minha face...**_

"_**- Eu não quero ser adorado Kamus, eu quero ser amado." Já chega, o meu emocional já estava esgotado. Levantei da cadeira e peguei as minhas coisas.**_

"_- Onde você vai?" Perguntei assim que ele se levantou da cadeira._

_**Como assim para onde eu vou? Kamus é mesmo tão lerdo assim? Será que ele não entendia que acabou tudo entre nós...**_

"_**- Vou passar a noite na casa do Dite e pela manhã vou para o aeroporto." Mas eu precisava saber e essa era a última vez em que eu o olhava. "Eu vi você numa agência de viagem... Para onde vai?"**_

"_**- Canadá. Tem uma filial abrindo lá e eu..." Apenas virei as costas para ele e sai enxugando as minhas lágrimas, negando levemente com a minha cabeça, e sai do restaurante. Não queria mais ouvir nada de Kamus e aquilo foi o ponto final... Foi a última punhalada no meu coração.**_

_O que deu em Milo?_

_Sair sem dizer mais nada... Segui-o para fora do restaurante chamando-o de um modo que chamasse menos atenção._

"_- Milo... Milo espere!" Mas ele não me escutava._

Agora a chuva estava mais fina, mas o ar estava mais gelado. Cortando os pulmões de Milo, o que o fez colocar a mão no peito, doía muito aquele ar gelado, quase congelado entrando nos seus pulmões, mas doía mais o coração, que estava partido.

Ouvi-lo chamar atrás de si apenas fez com que andasse mais rápido. Uma parte de si queria ouvir o que Kamus tinha a dizer e a outro dizia que se o ouvisse sairia mais machucado ainda.

O táxi estava parado em frente ao restaurante, como se estivesse esperando por ele. Kamus ainda tentou agarrar Milo, mas foi em vão, então impediu que a porta do táxi de fechasse.

"- Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Você não pode me deixar, Milo!" O loiro o olhava na direção contrária. Kamus suspirou. "Isso quer dizer que nunca mais... Que nunca mais o verei?"

Milo escutou aquilo e o olhou com os olhos molhados, o soluço tentando escapar pela boca.

"- Você vai entrar ou não?" Perguntou o motorista cansado de esperar e Kamus reconheceu a voz... A mesma voz daquele taxista que o conduzira até a escola. Ele precisava olhar naqueles olhos para ter certeza.

Abaixou-se e olhou pelo espelho retrovisor aqueles olhos intimidadores. Eram os mesmo.

_Olhar para aqueles olhos me deixou assustado. Como era possível?_

"_- Entrar ou não entrar meu amigo. É só escolher!" Ele disse suavemente._

_O relógio do táxi bipou... Eram meia noite. Doze horas._

Milo estava cansado de esperar e estava decepcionado. Apenas fechou a porta, que Kamus segurava, violentamente e mandou o táxi seguir.

_Os próximos acontecimentos seguiram de modo lento e gradual, na minha visão, mas que eu não podia fazer nada para impedir._

_O táxi acelerou e começou a fazer o caminho da casa de Dite._

_Eu não podia viver sem o Milo, não podia deixa-lo fora da minha vida._

_Corri, chamando-o pela rua, sem a vergonha do que podiam ou não pensar as pessoas. Era a minha felicidade que estava em jogo e eu não estava muito afim de deixa-la ir embora dessa maneira._

_O táxi parou no sinal vermelho e eu via a chance de ser feliz novamente. Corri feito um louco, nessa hora a minha felicidade dependia desse farol vermelho e quando estava chegando o farol abre e o táxi acelera._

_Ele estava atravessando o cruzamento quando um carro desgovernado bate no táxi onde Milo estava._

"_- NÃÃÃÃO!" Gritei desesperado e fui até o táxi o mais rápido que minhas pernas podiam e tentava ligar para a ambulância. Precisava resgatar Milo, as minhas mãos tremiam e eu não podia fazer nada porque a lataria estava emperrada._

**It ain't no fun down to sleep**

**And there ain't secrets left for me to keep**

**I wish the stars up in the sky would all just call in sick**

**And the clouds take the moon out on some one-way trip**

Não é engraçado deitar para dormir

E não há mais segredos para eu manter

Gostaria que as estrelas no céu pudessem, todas, alegar doença

E as nuvens pudessem levar a lua para uma viagem sem voltas

_Não vi a hora em que a ambulância chegou. Apenas vi quando os paramédicos estavam abrindo a lataria e ver o peito de Milo subindo e descendo devagar me deu um grande alívio._

_Ele ainda estava vivo. Ainda existia esperança para nós. E eu precisava me agarrar nessa esperança._

_Não sei como fui parar tão longe de Milo, eu estava bem pertinho dele pronto para tocá-lo e quando dei por mim estava longe dele e brigando com um médico que me pedia para afastar-me._

_Colocaram o colar cervical nele e o imobilizaram... Estavam colocando-o na ambulância e eu precisava ir com Milo, eu não podia abandoná-lo naquele momento._

"_- Eu vou... Vou... Eu vou junto. Eu vou com ele!" Disse para o médico que estava me segurando e ele concordou com a cabeça, deixando eu ir apenas se eu não atrapalhasse._

"_- Tá... Tá... Eu não vou atrapalhar!" Disse entre lágrimas, desesperado, impaciente. Queria logo ver Milo._

_Tinha que ligar para o Dite para avisá-lo do acontecimento, mas eu sabia que tinha o dever, se eu o fiz ou não eu não me recordo._ _Ou melhor, não me recordo de quando o fiz._

**I drove all night down streets that wouldn't bend**

**But somehow they drove me back here once again**

**To the place I lost at love, and the place I lost my soul**

**I wish I'd just burn down this place that we called home**

**It would all have been so easy**

**If you'd only made me cry**

**And told me how you're leaving me**

**To some grinder's lullaby**

Eu dirigi a noite toda por ruas que não curvariam

Mas de algum jeito elas me trouxeram para cá mais uma vez

Eu queria apenas queimar esse lugar que nós chamamos de lar

Tudo teria sido mais fácil

E você me disse como estava me deixando

Para algum órgão de canção de ninar

**It's hard, so hard – It's tearing out my heart**

**It's hard letting you go**

É tão duro, tão duro – está rasgando o meu coração

É duro deixar você ir

_Chegar no hospital foi difícil. Ver Milo cheio de fios e de tantos cuidados médicos me deixou sem chão._

_Nunca Milo precisou dessas coisas e ele tem tanta sede pela vida... Eu o segui pelo corredor que o levaria pela sala de cirurgia._

_Os olhos dele se abriram só um pouco e eu pude ver aqueles olhos verdes brilhando e um pequeno sorriso de delineando em seus lábios._

"_Eu te amo!" Foi o que aqueles olhos disseram e se fecharam mais uma vez e eu sabia que dessa vez era para sempre. Eu sabia que ele tinha acordado apenas para dizer isso e nada mais. Apenas para se despedir. E naquele momento eu desabei. Cai de joelhos no chão e chorei, chorei como nunca na minha vida._

_Dane-se o que as pessoas estavam pensando de mim naquele momento. Era o meu momento de tristeza e eu queria tê-lo só pra mim... Porque só eu entendia que nunca mais iria encontrar a felicidade._

_Não sei como fui parar na poltrona do hospital, apenas eu chorava com a minha dor solitária e infeliz..._

_Eu perdi o amor da minha vida e isso foi confirmado pelos médicos que vieram não sei quanto tempo depois dar uma notícia que eu já sabia. Que Milo me contou nos últimos instantes de vida dele._

_Afrodite veio logo depois dos médicos e não disse nada. Apenas pela minha expressão ele entendera o que tinha acontecido. E ele me abraçou tentando me consolar, mas já não podia mais ser consolado. A única pessoa que poderia me consolar morreu e eu morri junto com ela._

**Now the sky, it shines a different kind of blue**

**And the neighbor's dog don't bark like he used to**

**Well, me, these days**

**I just miss you - It's the nights that I go insane**

**Unless you're coming back**

**For me, that's one thing I know that won't change**

**Agora o céu está brilhando em um tom diferente de azul**

E o cachorro do vizinho não late mais como costumava

Bem, eu, esse dias

Apenas senti sua falta – É de noite que eu fico insano

Ao menos se você voltar

Para mim, essa é uma coisa que eu sei que não vai mudar

**It's hard, so hard - It's tearing out my heart**

**It's hard letting you go (...)**

É duro, tão duro – está rasgando o meu coração.

É duro deixar você ir (...)

Já não chovia mais quando eles deixaram o hospital. Afrodite guiou o ruivo até o carro e estava levando ele para a casa. Kamus estava olhando para o céu, agora mais calmo e com algumas poucos estrelas no céu. E ficou durante todo percurso olhando para o céu e só percebeu quando chegou em casa quando o loiro tocou-lhe o ombro.

"- Quer que eu entre com você?" Afrodite perguntou preocupado.

"- Não... Não é necessário Afrodite. Eu vou ficar bem!" Disse aéreo e saiu do automóvel, abrindo a porta de casa.

O loiro seguiu Kamus com o olhar e quando o outro fechou a porta de casa deu partida no carro e foi embora.

_Eu não estava acreditando que Milo foi embora da minha vida. Que ele tinha ido embora desse mundo. Tudo aquilo que aconteceu depois do restaurante não podia estar acontecendo, não podia._

_Fechar a porta de casa e encontra-la as escuras foi um pequeno choque de realidade. E eu pensei comigo mesmo que Milo podia estar fazendo uma surpresa para mim. Fui até o interruptor e acendi a luz. Estava tudo igual ao que estava de manhã. A bandeja de café da manhã estava largada em cima da mesa, junto com as louças sujas do próprio café. Não tinha panela no fogão, o que significa que Milo não estava fazendo a janta._

_Olhei para o outro lado e vi a sala. A mesa de centro estava toda bagunçada com papéis e partituras. Tinha um descanso de copo e um copo com suco que estava pela metade. Pelo chão tinha roupas espalhadas do Milo._

_Fui até o quarto e vi em cima da cama o case dele do lado de um caderno que ele carregava para cima e para baixo. A casa toda estava silenciosa. O rádio estava desligado o que tinha se tornado comum em casa quando comecei o meu projeto e o chuveiro estava desligado._

_Eu estava desesperado. Onde Milo estava?_

_Comecei a revirar pela casa por um bilhete que ele tinha escrito, mas não havia nada. E então eu percebi que ele nunca mais voltaria. Que ele me deixou... Me abandonou aqui._

_Ter ciência daquilo me deixou desnorteado. Milo era o meu norte, o meu anjo, o meu amigo, meu irmão... Meu amor e ele me deixou!_

_Deitei na cama do lado do case dele e o abri devagar, como se eu estivesse abrindo um objeto mágico e queria apreciar cada segundo disso. Ver o violino dele envernizado e bem cuidado estavam juntos com as fotos espalhadas na tampa interna do case._

_Peguei uma por uma e comecei a olhar. A primeira foto que tiramos juntos, a foto da família dele... Era uma bela família. A foto que tirou com Afrodite num parque de diversões, a foto da minha festa de aniversário surpresa... As boas lembranças capturadas por um flash, estavam sempre com ele onde quer que ele ia. E eu, o que eu tinha?_

_Nada, apenas um número de celular anotado no próprio celular, a chave da casa que tinham juntos e as poucas, mas boas memórias._

_Peguei o caderno dele com todas as memórias que ali estavam anotados._

_Abri em páginas aleatória e comecei a ler as palavras escritas. Memórias, medos, aflições, alegrias... Tudo estava registrado naquele caderno._

_Fui na última página escrita. Tinha algumas folhas de partituras soltas que deixei em cima da cama e li o que estava escrito._

"_**Eu compus essa canção sobre eu e Kamus... Queria entregar a ele antes de partir, mas eu tenho medo de assustá-lo. Então eu comprei aquela jaqueta que ele tanto queria.**_

_**Dizem que um dos dois sempre ama mais. Meu Deus!**_

_**Quem dera que não fosse eu"**_

_As lágrimas já não saiam mais dos meus olhos. Não tinha mais o que chorar._

_Abri a partitura e li a canção que ele tinha escrito para mim._

_Não sei quantas vezes eu li essa partitura e nem sei quando dormi. A única coisa que eu sei foi que eu acordei de manhã com o sol batendo no meu rosto. Olhei para a mesa de cabeceira e encontrei o caderno. Não me lembrava de ter posto o caderno lá, mas também eu não me lembrava de muito coisa desde o acidente mesmo._

_Me remexi na cama. Eu não estava com vontade de ir trabalhar hoje... Eu não queria mais viver. Eu queria ter Milo de volta e então eu ia pegar o caderno dele quando parei no meio._

"_- Se você ler uma palavra, eu mato você, Kamye!" Era a voz dele..._ _Era a voz do Milo._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Eis que está a continuação do primeiro capítulo.

Volto a dizer que a fanfic foi inspirada no filme: If Only (Antes que termine o dia) e terão sim partes que vocês falarão: Nossa, os acontecimentos estão igualzinho. Sim, ela foi completamente baseada nessa história de amor. Eu recomendo.

A música aqui apresentada é: "(Its hard) Letting you go Bon Jovi"

Eu quero muito saber o que acharam desse capítulo. Por favor, não me deixem sem notícias.

Muito obrigada a todos os que leram e o meu carinho especial a todos os que deixaram comentários. Vocês fizeram eu ganhar o dia.

Bel.


	3. Chapter 3

_Me remexi na cama. Eu não estava com vontade de ir trabalhar hoje... Eu não queria mais viver. Eu queria ter Milo de volta e então eu ia pegar o caderno dele quando parei no meio._

"_- Se você ler uma palavra, eu mato você, Kamye." Era a voz dele... Era a voz do Milo._

* * *

**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on**

**If you ever feel like letting go**

**I won't let you fall**

**You're never gonna be alone I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone**

Você nunca vai estar sozinho de agora em diante

Mesmo que você pense em desistir

Não vou deixar você cair

Você nunca vai estar sozinho vou te abraçar até a dor passar

_Era a voz de Milo. Mas como podia ser possível se ele tinha morrido. Estava me virando devagar para o outro lado da cama. Do lado da cama em que Milo dormia._

_Como... Como isso era possível? Estava de olhos fechado... Não sei em qual momento eu os fechei, apenas sei que os fechei e quando abri lentamente Milo estava lá... Com os olhos abertos, o corpo vivo..._

"- AHHHHH!" Gritou Kamus, pulando para fora da cama, sendo acompanhado pelo grito de Milo.

"- Eu... Eu estava apenas brincando!" Tentou falar o escorpiano, olhando completamente assustado para Kamus.

"- Você... Você..." Remexeu um pouco a cabeça, confuso. "Você... Você está aqui!"

"- Sim... Eu estou aqui e você me assustou." Levantou-se da cama indo na direção do ruivo.

Kamus estava se afastando de Milo a medida que ele se aproximava... "Eu... Eu... Eu..."

"- Você..." Milo estava tentando uma aproximação.

"- Eu..." Estava indo para trás instintivamente e parou quando encostou na porta.

"- Você..." Milo estava se aproximando do namorado e percebia que ele estava ficando pálido. "Kamye... Eu vou me aproximar de você, está bem?" E vendo que o ruivo ainda estava assustado, chegou perto dele devagar e falou com cuidado as próximas palavras. "Agora, Kamye, eu vou abraçar você."

O loiro abraçou Kamus, que no começo estava tenso, mas logo relaxou e abraçou Milo apertado.

"- Sabe Kamyu... Eu vou sentir sua falta, sabia?"

"- Eu também vou sentir muito a sua falta Milo. Muito mesmo. Espero que saiba disso" Estava falando desesperadamente.

"- Eu sei..." Disse olhando para Kamus um pouco assustado.

"- É muito importante que você acredite nisso." Kamus continuava desesperado.

"- Eu acredito Kamye. E odeio que tenha que passar por isso. Então, por que dessa vez, nós não vamos para a Grécia?"

"- Milo..." O ruivo se afastou do namorado muito confuso.

_Mas o que está acontecendo? Eu não estou entendendo. Como ele pode estar vivo?_

"- Eu não... Eu não..." Kamus ainda estava desesperado, confuso.

"- Claro... Claro! O trabalho, a reunião..." Disse se afastando de Kamus e ligando o chuveiro.

'_**Droga! O celular não despertou.' Pensei enquanto esperava o chuveiro esquentar. Olhei para Kamus e o vi andando de um lado para o outro preocupado.**_

"_**- Kamye! Não se preocupe, meu amor. Você está mais que preparado para a reunião e tudo dará certo. Você vai ver." Gritei para ele enquanto tomava um banho rápido.**_

_A reunião. A reunião..._

_Milo vai estragar a reunião._

"_- A reunião é hoje e o Milo... o Milo..." Eu não conseguia dizer aquelas palavras._

_Deus, eu não estou entendendo nada._

_Ouvi quando o chuveiro se desligou e ele se dirigindo para trás do biombo._

"_- Milo, para onde você vai?" Perguntei um pouco apressado demais e ele me olhou estranho e depois sorriu._

"_- Kamye... eu tenho uma surpresa para você." Ele disse me colocando na cama._

"_- O presente!" Gritei mais para mim do que para ele, como se chegasse a uma conclusão lógica._

"_- Sim... É um presente." Disse saindo atrás do biombo com a jaqueta de couro._

"_- O que achou Kamye?" Disse dando uma volta, feliz. "É do Mercado de Pulgas de Clignancourt. Quero me despedir apropriadamente. E vem com um brinde..." Abriu sensualmente a jaqueta, ficando nu._

_A mesma jaqueta de antes... A mesma posição de antes..._

"_- Meu Deus! Não é possível." Falei assustado e acho que Milo pensou que fosse do corpo dele, porque ficou sem graça e recolocou a jaqueta._

"_- Tudo bem, não era essa a reação que eu esperava." Disse decepcionado._

"_- Me desculpe, mas eu... Eu tive um pesadelo e não consigo... Não consigo esquecer. E eu... E você..." Estava alterado. Como ia explicar para Milo o meu pesadelo?_

"_- Nós..." continuou ele incerto._

"_- Nós... Nós..." Não sabia como continuar. Eu estava confuso._

"_- Nós devemos nos aprontar... Você não acha?" Perguntou com cuidado, olhando-me sem entender nada._

"_- Isso!" Concordei com ele. Não queria ter que explicar, reviver aquela história._

Kamus foi tomar um banho rápido. Prendeu o cabelo com um elástico e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Estava observando Milo arrumar o cabelo.

_Ele estava em frente ao espelho penteando o cabelo e eu o estava observando. Quando ele pegou aquele aparelho de alisar o cabelo, eu tinha me lembrado de que no meu sonho ou num outro tempo, sei lá, ele tinha queimado a mão._

"_- Milo... Tome cuidado para não se queimar." Eu gritei de dentro do boxe e ele olhou para mim assustado, meneando levemente a cabeça positivamente e voltou a mirar o espelho de forma estranha._

"_**- Kamye..." Chamei-o devagar logo depois que ele saiu do banho. Estava sentado em cima da cama, colocando meu tênis.**_

_**Ele estava com as costas molhadas. Passei a língua pelos lábios... Como ele é gostoso!**_

"_**- Diga..." Respondeu ele indo para o armário pegar um terno.**_

"_**- Kamye... Você sabe que tem um terno separado especialmente para essa reunião no cabideiro, não sabe?" Perguntei estranhando o gesto dele. Ele tinha escolhido a dedo qual seria o terno usado no dia D.**_

"_**- Eu resolvi mudar, Milo." Ele respondeu apenas. O banho aparentemente deixara-o mais calmo.**_

"_**- Tudo bem... Você fica lindo em qualquer roupa mesmo." Fui até perto dele e o abracei por trás, mordendo a orelha dele. "Vou fazer o nosso café da manhã, tudo bem?" Sussurrei e senti-o estremecer. Olhei o meu ruivo pelo espelho e ele apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça e me deu um sorriso singelo.**_

_Depois que Milo saiu do quarto, percebi que estava me preocupando à toa. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas Milo está vivo e vou fazer de tudo para que ele fique vivo._

_Ele estava cantando, enquanto fazia panquecas._

_Eu adoro ouvi-lo cantar._

_Dei um nó na minha gravata e fui até a cozinha, mas parei no meio do caminho, observando-o cozinhar. A luz do sol iluminava a face dele e a pele brilhava. Ele reparou que eu o estava olhando e sorriu me chamando com as mãos._

_Cheguei perto dele e o abracei._

"_- Você canta bem, Mi... Devia mostrar isso." Disse baixinho. Não havia necessidade de falar alto._

_Ele me olhou um pouco assustado e depois sorriu carinhosamente selando os meus lábios com os dele._

"_- Kamye... Assim você me deixa sem graça." Ele disse se virando para a panela com as bochechas vermelhinhas._

_**O Kamus estava diferente hoje. Não sei bem o que estava acontecendo, mas eu estava gostando do jeito dele, apesar de estar um pouco preocupado também.**_

"_**- Faz um favor para mim, Kamye. Pegue as xícaras e os pratos, a comida está pronta." Falei um tanto sem graça. Não estava acostumado a ouvir elogios de Kamus e quando isso acontecia eu ficava sem graça e eu não gostava de ficar sem graça, sem reação.**_

_**Estava pensando nisso quando peguei o bule de metal, que estava fervendo o leite, extremamente quente, me queimei. Soltei um grito e fui na pia da cozinha "esfriar" a queimadura.**_

_**Kamus que estava com as xícaras na mão, soltou-as e consequentemente quebrou-as. Foi até mim com um gelo na mão.**_

"_**- Você queimou a sua mão!" Disse um pouco assustado demais e eu o olhei inconformado. Sério que eu me queimei?**_

"_**- Que grande poder de observação, senhor ruivinho." Disse tentando não ser muito irônico. Mas parece que ele não me ouviu, porque ele estava olhando um ponto fixo da minha mão, distraidamente.**_

**And now as long as I can**

**I'm holding on with both hands**

'**Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you…**

E agora, enquanto eu puder

Estarei te segurando com ambas mãos

Pois sempre acreditei que não há nada que eu precise a não ser você

_Eu o estava esperando na porta e quando eu o vi com aquele cabelo desajeitado, depois de tanta atenção e o jeito de moleque despreocupado, sorri._

_Eu me apaixonara por Milo daquele jeito. Com seu jeito descontraído de ser e se vestir, mas ele ficava extremamente sexy assim._

"_- Você está muito bonito hoje." Disse sinceramente e segurei as mãos dele, saindo de casa._

"_- Obrigado." Ele disse com estranheza, sorrindo um pouco confuso também._

_**O dia estava claro, apesar da tempestade que fizera ontem a noite e isso era um bom sinal. Significava que Kamus iria ser bem sucedido na reunião.**_

_**Nós estávamos andando na rua, ele me contando como seria o projeto dele, mas não estava prestando muito atenção. Não que eu não me interessasse pelos projetos dele, mas eu já tinha escutado ele discursar tantas e tantas vezes que eu sabia de cor a fala e o projeto dele.**_

_**O sinal estava verde para atravessarmos, mas ele não atravessou e eu olhei para ele confuso.**_

"_**- Sempre vamos por ai..." Ele disse simplesmente.**_

"_**- E você sabe por quê?" Disse um pouco paciente demais, como se estivesse explicando para uma criança o porquê que tinha que ser feito desse jeito e não de outro.**_

"_**- Por quê?" Ele me perguntou e eu quase não acreditei. Mas era tão óbvio.**_

"_**- Porque esse é o caminho que te leva ao trabalho e que me leva a escola." Expliquei calmamente.**_

"_**- Tentaremos um caminho diferente." Disse ele, pegando a minha mão e indo para o lado oposto do caminho. "Vamos lá, Milo... Será divertido. Conhecer lugares novos." Ele disse descontraído e eu tive de rir, o que gerou um olhar confuso da parte dele. "Do que está rindo?"**_

"_**- Conhecer lugares novos? Qual é Kamye? Você nasceu aqui e mora nesse bairro há... Não sei quanto anos. Não deve ter nada de novo para você." Eu disse sorrindo e ele foi obrigado a sorrir também.**_

"_- Milo... Eu não sou parisiense, por mais que eu me considere um. Eu não nasci em Paris." Eu disse a ele e ele me olhou confuso._

"_- Não?"_

"_- Não." Respondi enquanto caminhava por 'novos caminhos'._

"_- E onde você nasceu então?" Ele indagou meio curioso._

"_- Eu nasci numa cidade próxima de Beauchamp. Para ser mais exato, eu nasci em Bessancourt!"_

"_- Ah..." Ele disse um pouco surpreso._

_Continuamos andando calados, observando a paisagem, mas um barulhinho de bicicleta me chamou a atenção. Aquele homem vinha numa velocidade alta, com um copo na mão. Olhei para o lado e vi uma lata de lixo do lado de Milo._

_Naquela hora eu não pensei. Puxei Milo pelo braço encostando-o na parede de uma loja. E a bicicleta passou atrás de mim instantes depois. Olhei para Milo que parecia a princípio meio assustado e depois olhou para mim._

"_- Pode me explicar o que houve?"_

"_- Eu... Eu achei que você estava um pouco rápido." Disse se afastando dele, ouvindo as pessoas cochicharem._

_**Kamus me falou um pouco da infância dele. Tudo bem que não foi A história, mas pelo menos ele me falou onde nasceu e isso me deixou feliz e um pouco atônito. Talvez ele não tenha percebido isso, ou talvez ele tenha e não se importou em falar. Não estava conseguindo entende-lo hoje.**_

_**São coisas que normalmente ele não faria e depois ele me jogou na parede agindo de maneira impensada. Ele que sempre age ponderando o que é certo e errado de acordo com os pensamentos dos outros. E sinceramente, dois homens se 'agarrando do nada' na parede de uma loja não é considerado normal, 'certo'.**_

_**Esta certo que eu queria que ele deixasse de agir assim. Mas também não precisava dessa demonstração em público tão impulsivamente. Eu sei que a sociedade é preconceituosa e Kamus também sabe, por isso tomamos cuidado na hora de sair. O que deu naquele ruivo?**_

_**Sai da parede um pouco espantando. Ainda estava tentando me recuperar do susto quando uma moça esbarra em mim derrubando parte do café na minha roupa.**_

"_**- Oh meu Deus! Me desculpe!" Disse a moça fingindo uma sinceridade falsa. O olhar dela era maligno e eu tive a certeza de que ela queria mesmo fazer isso!**_

"_**- Não tem problemas." Disse respirando fundo e tentando me secar.**_

_**Kamus se virou para mim assustado.**_

"_**- Não foi um sonho." Ele gritou de repente, desesperado.**_

_**Sonho? Mas do que ele está falando?**_

"_**- O quê?" Perguntei confuso e um pouco bravo. Droga! O que estava acontecendo afinal?**_

"_**- Tudo isso já aconteceu. E eu sabia que aconteceria!" Disse ele chegando perto de mim.**_

"_**- Como assim? Do que você está falando?" Perguntei confuso.**_

"_**- A jaqueta de couro. A queimadura. O café na sua roupa... Eu já vi isso, com alguma diferença, mas..." A medida que Kamus foi explicando, ele estava ficando mais desesperado. Eu precisava acalmá-lo.**_

"_**- Kamye..." Segurei o braço dele carinhosamente, pouco me importando o que as pessoas iam ou não pensar. Kamus já tinha feito o estrago, porque ficar se escondendo agora? "Calma tudo bem? Escute... De vez em quando todos nós temos déjà vu..."**_

_Mas que porra que Milo está falando. Déjà vu... Será que ele não entendia?_

"_- Não é um déjà vu!" Respondi um pouco bravo. "No déjà vu você sente o que aconteceu e não o que acontecerá."_

"_- Kamye... O que aconteceu com você, hein? O que você sonhou que te deixou inquieto?" Ele perguntou muito preocupado._

"_- Foi terrível... Eu..." Não estava encontrando palavras para falar que ele tinha morrido. "Eu... Eu... Foi terrível." Disse por fim._

"_- Ok..." Disse Milo tentando me acalmar. "Vamos ser racionais, Kamye. E nessa área você é bem melhor que eu." Sorri um pouco e ele ficou menos preocupado. "Nesse seu sonho, ou visão, ou sei lá... O que acontece agora?"_

_Fiquei pensando um pouco, tentando me lembrar._

"_- Bem...Você irá para casa trocar de roupa e irá para a minha reunião."_

"_- Bem... Isso é terrível." Disse ele e percebi que ele tentava esconder a ironia._

"_- E... Meu relógio. Ele vai quebrar no caminho para a reunião!" Disse rápido._

_**Kamus estava sério demais. Eu não podia simplesmente desacreditá-lo, mesmo porque ele nunca foi de acreditar nessas coisas e de repente ele se encontra desesperado com esses pequenos sinais que podem ocorrer ocasionalmente.**_

"_**- Bem... Vamos juntos para o escritório. Se o relógio se quebrar saberemos o que vai acontecer e lidaremos com isso. Juntos." Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e eu sorri, apesar de estar muito confuso.**_

_**Conversamos sobre amenidades e discutimos algumas coisas bobas pelo caminho. Planejamos nosso futuro para daqui a uns 50 anos e fiquei surpreso como ele participou. Normalmente ele só escuta o que eu falo.**_

_**Ele disse que sonha em ter filhos, mas não agora. Disse que estava nosso noivado seria no ano que vem e que daqui a 50 anos vamos estar morando num chalé perto do rio e com nossos netos visitando-nos. Igual ele fazia quando era criança e visitava o avô.**_

_**Senti vontade de chorar nessa hora. Já era a segunda vez que ele falava sobre a infância dele... Sonhar que quer ter filhos... Não imaginava que Kamus quisesse essas coisas. Achava que ele queria apenas ficar muito rico e envelhecer, talvez junto comigo.**_

_**Chegamos mais rápido do que queria no escritório dele e ter que me despedir dele me fez ficar triste.**_

"_**- Ok Kamye. Chegamos." Disse sorrindo, largando dos braços dele. "Só que vir aqui com você atrasou um pouco meus planos... Você pode me informar que horas são?"**_

_**Kamus me olhou um pouco tenso e eu apertei a sua mão com força.**_

_**Ele levantou a manga do casaco e o vidrinho do relógio estava intacto. Ele respirou mais aliviado.**_

"_**- Está inteiro." Disse ele constatando o óbvio.**_

"_**- Viu Kamye... Você só está nervoso." Passei a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dele.**_

"_- Você tem razão Mi... A mais completa razão." Disse tentando acreditar naquilo, mas algo dentro de mim dizia que tudo aquilo estava errado._

"_- Então... Boa sorte meu ruivinho. Não que precise você já tem todos na sua mão e se recusarem encante-os assim como você fez comigo. Eles não terão como negar!" Ele me beijou e me virei para o complexo de prédios onde eu trabalhava._

"_- Kamye..." Ele me chamou e me virei para encarar aqueles belos olhos verdes. "Eu te vejo na apresentação."_

"_- Que apresentação?" E ele me olhou um pouco confuso, decepcionado. "Eu estava brincando. Apenas brincando" Disse, ele sorriu um pouco._

"_- Tchau meu ruivinho gostoso." Sussurrou na minha orelha e eu sorri, dando um discreto beliscão naquela bunda deliciosa._

"_- Tchau grego, até a noite."_

_Entrei no prédio e suspirei. Dei bom dia a todos e meu assistente veio atrás de mim._

"_- Bom dia Kamus."_

"_- Bom dia Shura." Disse indo para a minha sala e ele estava me seguindo. "Preciso que mude a reserva no Le Bristol para as 22 horas e também que compre alguma coisa para o Milo..."_

"_- Pela formatura da turma dele? Eu o lembrei acho que umas 4 vezes" Disse interrompendo a minha fala._

"_- Sim... Eu não sei se eu esqueci ou não esqueci. Eu esqueci ontem, mas hoje eu não esqueci!" E vendo a cara de confuso do meu assistente disse apenas para esquecer, o que foi prontamente aceito com um menear de cabeça._

"_- Shura... Você estava usando essa roupa ontem?" Perguntei sem me preocupar com a boa educação e percebi que ele ficou sem graça._

"_- Possivelmente Kamus. Com o salário que eu ganho não posso ficar me dando ao luxo de comprar roupas novas."_

"_- Shura, posso te perguntar uma coisa?"_

"_- Já perguntou... Mas eu te dou o direito a outra pergunta."_

"_- Você já sonhou e no dia seguinte tudo lhe parece familiar? Como no sonho?"_

"_- Como? Desculpe eu não entendi." Ele fez uma cara confusa e eu apenas desisti de tentar explicar._

"_- Esqueça!"_

"_- Só espero que você não esqueça de ir para a reunião ou será demitido e eu irei junto com você!"_

Milo tinha voltado para casa para trocar de roupa.

Passara todo o caminho pensando no que tinha acontecido com Kamus para que ele estivesse agindo dessa maneira. Estava assustando-o.

Chegou em casa e tirou a jaqueta suja de café. Deixou a mochila perto do sofá. Estava sem camisa quando encontrou a pasta de couro preta em cima do recamier.

"- Kamus precisa dessa pasta." Milo colocou o mais rápido que pode uma blusa qualquer que pegara no guarda roupa. Pegou a pasta de couro e correu até a sala onde pegou o telefone e discou para Afrodite.

"- Alô..." O loiro ouviu a voz arrastada e sonolenta do amigo.

"- Dite!" Gritou ao telefone.

"- Milo..."

"- Dite eu preciso de um favor seu..."

"- Fala Milo."

"- O Kamyu esqueceu a pasta dele aqui em casa e ele precisa dessa pasta para a reunião. Você pode passar aqui em casa e me levar para a reunião?" Pediu desesperado.

"- Posso... Eu só..."

"- Ótimo! Eu estou te esperando em frente a minha casa. Venha rápido, por favor, Dite." Interrompeu o amigo, desligando o telefone e ligando para Kamus.

"Deixe o seu recado após o sinal!" Milo escutou a voz metálica da secretária de voz.

"- Kamye... Eu achei a sua pasta preta. Não se preocupe, estou levando ela agora. Beijos, Milo." Deixou o recado na secretária eletrônica e saiu para esperar Dite que depois de instantes estava na porta de sua casa.

O loiro percebeu que o amigo realmente viera correndo. Estava com os cabelos desarrumados e com cara de sono ainda.

Ele estava tamborilando os dedos na pasta fazendo um barulhinho irritante, no ver do sueco.

"- Milo, para com esse barulho, por favor." Disse nervoso e baixo.

"- Desculpe-me"

O carro mal estacionara, Milo abriu a porta do carro e saiu correndo. Entrou intempestivamente. Até esperara pelo elevador, mas ele estava demorando muito então resolveu ir de escada.

Olhou no relógio. Quase meio-dia. A reunião começaria em instantes.

Subiu o mais rápido que pode. Começou degrau por degrau, depois foram dois degraus de uma vez e chegou ao andar da reunião subindo três degraus de uma só vez. Respirou fundo e entrou na antessala. A porta de vidro permitia ao loiro ver Kamus de costas, com os braços para trás, segurando a pasta preta.

Milo sorriu, deu meia volta e foi embora.

Kamus estava tenso desde que a reunião começara. Estava esperando o abrir da porta a qualquer momento e quando isso ocorreu, fechou bem forte os olhos e abriu lentamente.

Viu o copeiro deixar a bandeja com cafés numa mesa à parte e se retirar logo em seguida. Seguiu os movimentos dele com os olhos até a porta e não encontrando Milo, respirou fundo e seguiu com a ideia do projeto mais confiante.

A reunião estava acabada e foi para um pub francês perto do prédio onde trabalhava.

"- E aí Kamus, conseguiu o dinheiro?" Perguntou Shura animado.

"- Consegui." Disse empolgado pedindo uma cerveja, comemorando com os amigos. "E o estranho é que da outra vez em que Milo entrou na reunião achei que ele bagunçou tudo."

"- Milo?" Perguntou Kanon estranhando.

"- Oh... Não contei do sonho que eu tive?" Parou para pensar no que tinha falado. "Mas é claro que não, porque foi esta noite." Disse mais para si do que para os outros.

Os outros se olharam sem entender.

"- Ele está assim desde hoje de manhã." Avisou Shura.

"- Ok então... Conte-nos qual foi o seu sonho?" Disse Aiolia.

"- É mais que um déjà vu."

"- Déjà vu... É usualmente pensado como uma impressão de já ter visto ou experimentado algo antes, que aparentemente está a ser experimentado pela primeira vez." Disse Kanon pegando o taco mirando na bola de maior valor. "Droga. Errei!"

"- Não, não, não... Não é disso que eu estou falando." Disse Kamus indo para a mesa de sinuca. "Há certas coisas que eu sei que acontecerão."

Aiolia que estava olhando uma garçonete desde que chegara no pub, assim que a moça se aproximou ele chamou sua atenção.

"- Com licença... Já conheço você."

"- Não, acho que não." Disse ela indo embora.

"- Conheço sim. Dos meus sonhos."

"- Cai fora!" A garçonete saiu pisando duro, deixando o moreno com a cara no chão.

"- Viram? Era disso que eu estava falando. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer." Disse Kamus empolgado, como se estivesse mostrando uma prova dificílima de ser provada.

"- Kamus... Todos nós sabíamos que isso iria acontecer." Disse Shura o que provocou risadas de todo mundo e Aiolia de cara emburrada.

"- Qual é leãozinho... Não queria que ela caísse com essa sua cantada de merda né." Continuou Kanon que passou o taco para Shura.

"Kamus... Você sabe quais são os números da loteria?" Aiolia perguntou e os outros dois o olharam curioso.

"- Não, lamento... Só que é tudo a mesma coisa, mas numa nova sequência."

O moreno passou o giz no taco de sinuca e mirou na bola que Kanon não conseguiu encaçapar. A bola voou pelo mau jeito do moreno e foi na direção do copo de Kamus, que estava em cima do balcão, mas o francês foi mais rápido e pegou a bola no ar.

_Numa nova sequência... Numa nova sequência! Talvez seja isso..._

_Eu precisava ir embora, eu tinha que ver o Milo._

"_- Eu tenho que ir..." Disse talvez um pouco rápido demais e devolvi a bola para Shura._

_Sai do pub e entrei no táxi que consegui pegar depois de algum sacrifício._

"_- Rue Raymond Marcheron, por favor."_

"_- Sim senhor." O motorista do táxi disse e aquela voz... Eu conhecia aquela voz._

_Ele olhou pelo espelho retrovisor e eu pude ver aqueles olhos... Os mesmos olhos intimidadores de antes..._

"_- Não, eu não acredito." Disse um pouco nervoso._

"_- Desculpe senhor..."_

"_- Você é o mesmo motorista de ontem!"_

"_- Tudo é possível."_

"_- Ontem você sabia algo sobre mim..."_

"_- Sobre a vida amorosa?"_

"_- Sim..."_

"_- Taxistas são como 'barmen', conhecemos esses problemas."_

"_- Você disse exatamente isso..."_

_Meu Deus não... Não podia ser verdade! Meu peito começou a doer, mas eu precisava ter certeza._

"_- É idêntico... Se esse táxi é o mesmo então, hoje tudo será idêntico. No final da noite, meu namorado vai pegar esse táxi, o semáforo fechará e haverá um acidente, e ele..." Eu não conseguia falar que ele ia morrer, eu não ia deixa-lo morrer. "É isso o que acontecerá, não é?"_

_Aqueles olhos estavam brilhando, deixando-o mais intimidadores ainda e por um momento senti medo. Medo do que ele poderia me falar... Medo de que tudo aquilo que eu estava tentando fugir desde hoje de manhã fosse em vão. Mas ele não falava nada e o desespero estava se apoderando de mim..._

"_- E se ele não pegar o táxi? E se nós sairmos de Paris? Talvez, se ficarmos em casa..." E aqueles olhos pareciam rir de mim. "Deve ter algo que eu possa fazer!" Estava nervoso. Por que ele não falava nada?_

"_- Só há uma coisa... Estime-o e a tudo o que possui." A voz era imperativa apesar do tom calmo. "E acima de tudo... Ame-o." Dito isso ele apenas olhou para frente e parou em frente da minha casa._

_Tirei a carteira do meu bolso e estava contando o dinheiro. "Não precisa senhor..."_

"_- Por que não?"_

"_- Você pagou ontem." E voltou a olhar para mim. "Melhor se apressar, não tem muito tempo."_

_Era corrida contra o tempo. Sai do táxi e entrei em casa gritando por Milo, mas a casa estava em pleno silêncio._

_Onde... Onde que aquele grego poderia estar?_

_Olhei as partituras em cima da mesa... A escola!_

_Sai correndo para a escola que ficava a algumas quadras de casa e me parecia que quanto mais eu corria menos eu saia do lugar. 'Vamos perna, me ajude!' Pensei comigo mesmo enquanto virava a esquina da escola._

'_Oh meu Deus... Quanta gente.'_

_Tive que entrar no meio das crianças que estavam iniciando as aulas no período da tarde. Entrei na primeira sala que encontrei na minha frente._

"_- Milo Stratis... Onde ele está?" Perguntei para o professor da sala._

"_- Eu não sei... Você está bem?"_

_Sai daquela sala e comecei a procurar pelo Thomas. Mas parece que todas as famílias que tiveram filhos homens quiseram dar nome de Thomas. Estava procurando de sala em sala por Milo, mas eu não o encontrava... Onde será que aquele grego desgraçado estava?_

_Liguei para ele, mas o celular só dava caixa postal. Fui até a última sala e não o encontrei._

'_Ele deve ter ido para a casa' Pensei e voltei correndo para casa._

_Não aguentava mais correr, mas era preciso. Cheguei em casa e continuava tudo a mesma coisa. Resolvi mexer nas coisas dele. Peguei a agenda dele e comecei a revirar._

'_Afrodite' Isso, ele me falou que estava com Afrodite._

_Fui até o apartamento do sueco e comecei a bater na porta, a tocar a campainha, mas ninguém atendia. Comecei a procurar a chave, até que a porta... aquela maravilhosa porta se abriu e apareceu um homem musculoso._

"_- O que você quer?" Perguntou ele, um pouco bravo, com um sotaque italiano._

"_- Afrodite... Onde está ele?" Perguntei depressa._

"_- O que você quer com ele?" O moreno perguntou um pouco áspero e eu engoli em seco. Não tinha tempo para brigas._

"_- Eu... Eu... Estou procurando o meu namorado. O Milo... Você o conhece?"_

"_- Sim... Tive oportunidade de conhecê-lo. Um cara gente boa..." Disse um pouco menos desconfiado._

"_- Sim, eu preciso encontra-lo..."_

"_- Estão na Galerie du Pont Neuf."_

"_- Obrigado!" Disse e sai correndo atrás da tal galeria._

_**Estava ajudando Dite a desempacotar os quadros quando Kamus chegou todo suado e me abraçou.**_

"_**- Milo... Graças a Deus eu te encontrei." Disse me puxando para fora da galeria.**_

"_**- Kamye... O que faz aqui?" Perguntei um pouco surpreso.**_

"_**- Afrodite, desculpe mas tenho que tirar ele daqui."**_

"_**- O que está acontecendo Kamye? Você está estranho desde hoje de manhã." Disse segurando-o dentro da galeria.**_

"_**- Milo, por favor, você tem que confiar em mim." Ele pediu desesperado. "Algo está acontecendo desde ontem, tudo misturado, mas de alguma forma estão acontecendo."**_

_**Isso de novo.**_

"_**- Kâ... Nós já conversamos sobre isso." Disse pacientemente.**_

"_**- Eu sei Milo, pode apenas ser estresse, mas tudo o que eu sei é que nós temos que sair de Paris. Imediatamente!"**_

"_**- Eu prometi para o Dite que eu iria ajuda-lo."**_

"_**- Pode deixar, querido. Vá com seu amado. Já me ajudou bastante." Dite disse tentando arrumar o quadro na parede.**_

_**Kamus me puxou para fora da galeria e estava me levando para um lugar que eu não sabia qual.**_

"_**- Meu ruivinho... Espera. Eu tenho a formatura dos meus alunos hoje. Lembra?" Disse tentando ser racional.**_

"_**- Eu o trago de volta a tempo. Eu prometo!" Disse me puxando para a estação de trem, coisa que eu fiquei sabendo depois de alguns minutos correndo pela cidade.**_

Kamus estava no centro da estação de trem de Paris esperando por Milo que chegou minutos depois com duas passagens.

"- Vamos Kamye?" Chegou atrás do ruivo o abraçando por trás.

"- Qual é o destino?" Perguntou um pouco curioso.

"- Você disse que eu podia escolher... Então é uma surpresa. Aprecie sem saber o que acontecerá." Guiou até a plataforma correta.

Numa cadeira um pouco afastada da grande circulação, Milo estava tentando acalmar Kamus e quando o trem chegou embarcaram.

Pegou uma cabine simples e ficaram namorando enquanto observavam a paisagem e quando o trem começou a se afastar do grande centro urbano que era Paris e começou a fazer curvas, Kamus, que estava fazendo carinho na mão de Milo o olhou desconfiado.

"- Milo..."

"- Kamye..." Esperou alguma reação do amante e como não veio continuou. "Você disse que eu poderia escolher o destino que eu quisesse e... Kamye... se você não quiser, podemos parar por aqui e..."

"- Como sabe que foi..."

"- Você me disse hoje de manhã... Lembra?"

Kamus estava tentando lembrar... Quando foi que falara aquilo?

"- Quando você quis fazer um caminho diferente hoje de manhã. E eu lhe disse que você era parisiense e você disse que..." Continuou Milo.

"- Lembrei."

"- Kamye... Eu nunca conheci a sua família." Kamus fez uma careta e resolveu mudar de assunto, mas foi prontamente interrompido pelo loiro, antes mesmo de dizer qualquer palavra. "Quero saber de onde você veio. Quero ver onde você cresceu. Quero ver a escola que frequentou. Quero saber mais de você Kamye... Quero saber um pouco mais sobre a vida do meu amor." Explicou.

O ruivo ficou sem fala. As lágrimas ameaçavam a cair e então ele fechou os olhos bem forte e beijou Milo. Um beijo rápido, mas que passou todo o amor que ele sentia por aquele loiro grego. Milo o abraçou e ficaram trocando carícias até o destino chegar.

Estava começando a chover e Kamus tinha mostrado para o namorado tudo que fizera parte da vida dele. Estavam subindo uma colina que ficava perto da antiga casa do francês.

"- Kamye... Para onde você está me levando? Estou ficando cansado." Disse manhoso.

"- Milo... Pare de reclamar... Não era você que queria conhecer a minha infância a fundo?"

"- Hm..."

"- Essa colina fez parte da minha vida. Ela é muito importante para mim e era mais íngreme quando eu era criança. Eu ia para o topo dessa colina pensar quando eu estava triste. É longe de tudo... Sentia-me seguro lá!"

Uma estria de luz cortou e céu e logo depois um barulho muito alto. A chuva que estava fina começou a engrossar e em questões de minutos uma tempestade estava caindo do céu.

Os dois amantes correram para uma cabana abandonada.

_Depois que entramos na cabana a chuva piorou se isso parecia possível._

_A cabana era feita de pedra e ninguém morava lá dentro, mas eu acho que já serviu de abrigo para os transeuntes como nós... Milo e eu._

_Lá dentro era simples... Uma armação de cama com um colchão muito, muito gasto, uma lareira e alguns pedaços de madeira. Estava empoeirado, mas para se proteger da chuva estava mais que perfeita._

"_- Não me admira não ter me trazido para conhecer a sua família. Moram numa casa super pequena." Disse Milo sorrindo travesso e me tirou um sorriso também._

_Peguei os pedaços de madeira que estavam num canto da casa e coloquei na lareira para poder nos aquecer._

"_- Por que nunca me contou sobre a sua família? Estou sempre contando sobre a minha família e meu amigos e você nunca fala dos seus." Disse tirando a jaqueta molhada e jogando em cima da cama._

"_- Mi... Vamos esquecer tudo isso. Sabe, eu só quero ficar aqui... Com você." Disse enquanto pegava uma caixa de fósforos que estava em cima da lareira. Agachei-me e estava riscando a cabeça do fósforo na caixa, mas acho que empreguei muita força e meu pulso acabou batendo numa das paredes da lareira. Ouvi o barulho de vidro quebrar._

_Naquela hora meu coração parou. Estava com medo de ver o meu relógio, mas era preciso. Respirei fundo e levantei a manga da minha blusa devagar._

_O vidro estava quebrado e no relógio estava marcando doze horas. Devia ter acabado a bateria e não percebi, mas ele estava com o vidro quebrado e naquele momento... Foi exatamente naquele momento que eu soube que eu estava fugindo de uma coisa que era inevitável. As lágrimas quiseram sair, mas eu não deixei. Respirei fundo e olhei para Milo._

_Ele estava acendendo as velas que estavam em cima da mesa de madeira disposta em frente a cama._

'_Deus, como ele é lindo.' Pensei com dor no peito e fiquei admirando-o e a beleza dele também._

_Ele me olhou e sorriu... Os dentes brancos e bem distribuídos..._

_Apesar de toda a dor que eu estava sentido no peito, retribui aquele sorriso perfeito. Ia fazer daquelas horas, as melhores._

_Fui até a janela e fiquei vendo a chuva cair. Discretamente tirei o meu relógio e o deixei lá... no murinho da janela._

"_- Não quer mesmo falar do passado, né Kamye?" Ele perguntou quebrando aquele silêncio e me abraçando por trás._

_Engoli o caroço de tristeza que estava em minha garganta e tentei fazer a minha voz o mais natural possível._

"_- O passado não importa, Mi... O passado não importa. Tudo o que importa é o agora. Só o agora..."_

"_- Você está muito estranho hoje, Kâ..." Disse sussurrando no meu ouvido. "Mantenha isso, ok?"_

_Tirei os braços de Milo levemente da minha cintura e dei meia volta, ficando de costas para ele._

"_- Mi... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Perguntei com as lágrimas quase caindo dos meus olhos. Fazer essa pergunta seria o mesmo que admitir que eu iria perde-lo para sempre._

"_- Claro Kâ..."_

"_- Se por alguma razão soubesse que não lhe resta muito tempo..."_

"_- Quer dizer hoje?" Milo perguntou um pouco confuso._

"_- Não, Mi... Eu quero dizer de vida. Se só te restasse um dia, o que faria?" Perguntei secando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair dos meus olhos e engolindo de novo o bolo de tristeza preso na minha garganta. Virei-me para ele e o encarei._

"_- Que pergunta esquisita Kamye..."_

"_- Eu só quero saber..."_

"_- Deixe-me ver... Meu último dia na Terra? Bem... eu acho que eu comeria dez taças de sorvetes com calda de chocolate. Compraria um iate e tentaria conhecer a Megan Fox..."_

_Eu fiquei pensando e Milo me chamou a atenção._

"_- Kamye... É uma resposta fácil e ridícula... Eu passaria com você." Ele disse sério, se aproximando de mim._

"_- Mesmo?" Eu perguntei baixo. Não havia necessidade de falar alto._

O loiro abraçou a cintura de Kamus, trazendo-o mais para perto de si.

"- Lógico que sim, Kamye. Ficaríamos juntos como agora... Sem fazer nada." Falou perto da boca de Kamus, o hálito dele batendo contra a pele do ruivo.

"- Só isso? Tipo... Nada mais?"

"- Proximidade... Uma intensa proximidade. Nós dois compartilhando coisas. Bobagens, dificuldades... É o que eu sempre quis para nós. E se conseguirmos ter isso... Nada poderá nos machucar."

Os olhos azuis de Kamus encaravam os verdes de Milo.

"- Eu te amo, Mi..."

O grego beijou Kamus carinhosamente e foi prontamente correspondido.

O ruivo pegou Milo no colo e levou-o para cama. O loiro sentou nas pernas de Kamus e ficou encarando-o. O francês passou a mão pela perna grossa e bem trabalhada do namorado e tirou o tênis dele, tirando o seu logo em seguida, com os próprios pés.

Pegou a barra da camiseta que Milo vestia de tirou lentamente deixando cair a peça no chão logo em seguida. Os botões da camisa que Kamus estava usando foram sendo abertos um por um pacientemente pelo loiro e quando já estava sem a camisa passou delicadamente a mão pelas costas fortes do francês.

Kamus puxou-o mais para si dando-lhe um beijo demorado e começou a traçar um caminho até a orelha do namorado, que foi sugada com fome. A língua de Kamus dançava entre as dobrinhas da orelha de Milo e este abria a calça do namorado, segurando o membro semi desperto dentro da cueca.

Sentiu a mão do amante em seu sexo e uma corrente elétrica correu por seu corpo. Gemeu baixo e puxou Milo mais para si. Desabotoou o botão da calça de Milo e apertou a bunda dele.

Milo saiu de cima de Kamus e tirou o restante da roupa fazendo com que o outro fizesse a mesma coisa. O loiro foi o primeiro a se aproximar depois de ficarem se examinando com os olhos.

Deitou e fez Kamus deitar em cima de si. Com as pernas enlaçou a cintura do namorado e o puxou fazendo os sexos se roçarem. Soltou um gemido. Kamus estava passando levemente os lábios pelo pescoço de Milo ora abocanhando ora beijando e demorou-se nessa região sabendo que era um dos pontos sensíveis dele.

Milo estremecia e gemia a cada mordida que Kamus deixava em seu pescoço, deixando o ruivo excitado, duro. Sentiu a boca de Kamus ir descendo para seus ombros, beijando-os e depois ir para o peitoral bem definido, que subia e descia em um ritmo mais acelerado devido a respiração ofegante. Deu-lhe uma leve mordida nos mamilos e continuou a descer. Deslizou seus lábios até a lateral da cintura de Milo, causando-lhe leves cócegas. Passou a mão de leve pelo membro do outro, depois beijou a cabeça peniana e chupou toda a extensão de leve. Mordeu a coxa interna do namorado que sabia ser outro ponto fraco dele. Milo se contorceu com a mordida de Kamus e arfou de leve.

O ruivo o olhou. A face levemente rubra e os olhos dilatados o fizeram ficar mais excitado.

"- Fica de quatro para mim!" O francês pediu.

Milo se levantou e ficou de quatro. Kamus se posicionou e o puxou para si, fazendo com que ficasse de joelhos. O loiro ficou com as costas completamente encostada no peito do namorado.

O escorpiano sentia a excitação do outro na sua bunda e rebolou um pouco o que tirou um gemido do aquariano. Kamus explorava o peito de Milo e desceu até seu membro, o apertando e depois masturbando-o lentamente arrancando gemidos do mais novo.

O ruivo abaixou-se sobre Milo, fazendo-o se inclinar. Abriu um pouco mais as pernas do namorado e deixou que a ponta do seu pênis roçasse lentamente na pequena entrada. Ambos gemeram ao sentirem o toque. Milo retribuiu, rebolando lentamente, arfando e gemendo de tesão. Kamus penetrou-o.

O grego gemeu e ofegou. O ruivo foi entrando em ritmo lento e não demorou muito para estar completamente dentro do escorpiano.

"- Mi... você é muito gostoso!" Deitou-se mais nas costa soprando as palavras em seu ouvido. Aumentou o ritmo aos poucos.

"- Mais... rápido!" suplicou o loiro se abaixando mais, empinando mais a bunda.

Kamus obedeceu, aumentando a velocidade gradativamente.

"- Assim?" Perguntou ofegante.

"- Hm..." Disse languidamente entre gemidos. "Não para... não para... Goza dentro de mim... Eu quero sentir..." Falava entre gemidos.

"- Me avisa quando você..." Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Puxava o ar entre os dentes e gemia.

Milo estava quase gozando.

"- Eu vou..."

Kamus aumentou um pouco o ritmo e o loiro o sentiu pulsar dentro si, logo em seguida, gozou nas mãos hábeis do namorado.

O francês saiu de dentro do outro e ainda respirando com dificuldade, deitou do lado de Milo e o puxou mais para si, abraçando-o.

O loiro retribuiu o abraço, soprando de leve no rosto suado de Kamus, tirando os fios de cabelos grudados no rosto dele e ficou olhando-o.

Os olhos de Kamus estavam fechando lentamente e começava a cantarolar com a garganta o início de uma música.

**It's hard for me to say the things**

**I want to say sometimes…**

É difícil para mim dizer as coisas

Que às vezes quero dizer

A voz rouca do aquariano quebrava o silêncio.

O loiro o olhou com atenção. Nunca ouvira o namorado cantar...

**...There's no one here but you and me**

**And broken old street light**

**Lock the doors**

**Leave the world outside**

**All I've got to give you**

**Are these five words and I**

… Não há ninguém aqui, a não ser você e eu

E aquela velha lâmpada de poste quebrada

Tranque as portas

Vamos deixar o mundo lá fora

Tudo o que tenho para te dar

São estas cinco palavras esta noite

Milo passou a mão de leve pelo rosto de Kamus, sentindo cada traço, cada músculo.

O ruivo abriu os olhos e o mirou.

**Thank you for loving me**

**For being my eyes**

**When I couldn't see**

**For parting my lips**

**When I couldn't breathe**

**Thank you for loving me**

**Thank you for loving me**

Obrigado por me amar

Por ser meus olhos

Quando não pude ver

Por abrir meus lábios

Quando não pude respirar

Obrigado por me amar

Obrigado por me amar

As lágrimas saiam dos olhos azuis do aquariano e Milo as secava com os dedos.

O escorpiano selou sua boca na dele e continuou a cantar a música que foi iniciada por Kamus.

**I never knew I had a dream**

**Until that dream was you**

**When I look into your eyes**

**The sky's a different blue**

**Cross my heart**

**I wear no disguise**

**If I tried, you'd make believe**

**That you believed my lies**

Eu nunca soube que tinha um sonho

Até que esse sonho era você

Quando olho dentro de seus olhos

O céu tem um tom diferente de azul

Cruza o meu coração

Eu não usarei disfarce

Se eu tentasse, você faria de conta

Que acreditou em minhas mentiras

**Thank you for loving me**

**For being my eyes**

**When I couldn't see**

**For parting my lips**

**When I couldn't breathe**

**Thank you for loving me**

Obrigado por me amar

Por ser meus olhos

Quando não podia enxergar

Por abrir meus lábios

Quando não pude respirar

Obrigado por me amar

Kamus ficou observando Milo cantar. Ele parecia tão feliz!

O aquariano sentiu uma dor no peito e a garganta começou a doer também. Não queria mais chorar, mas não estava conseguindo segurar as lágrimas.

Com a voz embargada continuou a música junto com Milo.

**You pick me up when I fall down**

**You ring the bell before they count me out**

**If I was downing you would part the sea**

**And risk your own life to rescue me**

Você me levanta quando estou caído

Você soa o alarme antes que eu fique de fora

Se eu estivesse me afogando você separaria o mar

E arriscaria sua própria vida para me resgatar

**Lock the doors**

**Leave the world outside**

**All I've got to give to you**

**Are these five words and I**

Tranque as portas

Vamos deixar o mundo lá fora

Tudo que tenho para te dar

São cinco palavras esta noite

"- Eu te amo Milo." Disse beijando os lábios do namorado que foram prontamente correspondidos. "Muito e nunca duvide disso. É a coisa mais pura que eu tenho dentro de mim." Segurou a cabeça do loiro com as duas mãos e deu um beijo na testa dele.

"- Não duvido, Kâ."

"- **Thank you... For loving me...**" Falou num sussurro, parecendo exausto.

"- Dorme um pouco meu ruivinho." Disse em voz baixa, acariciando os cabelos dele. Kamus se deixou levar pelo carinho e dormiu um pouco e Milo ficou zelando por seu sono.

A tarde estava caindo. Já se podiam ver as primeiras estrelas no céu.

"- Kamye..." Chamou, sacudindo levemente. Fazendo-o acordar. "Kamye... Já parou de chover. Você ainda quer ir no topo da colina?"

O ruivo negou com a cabeça levemente. "Quero te levar a um outro lugar."

"- Outro lugar?" Milo olhou-o curioso. "Mas Kamye... Não teremos que escalar, né?"

Kamus balançou a cabeça negativamente e se espreguiçou na cama. Como queria ficar com Milo ali só por hoje. Mas tinha que se levantar. Toda aquela escalada e depois o sexo deixara-o faminto.

Pegou as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e vestiu-as lentamente sendo observado por Milo que já tinha se vestido. Chegou perto do namorado e fez um carinho singelo no seu rosto e segurou a mão dele, saindo finalmente da cabana.

O vento forte e frio fez com que os dois se encolhessem mais nas roupas úmidas e procurassem um bar para comerem e tomarem um _café au lait_. Durante todo o percurso eles foram conversando sobre coisas bobas.

Entraram no primeiro bar que encontram. Um bar simples, mas limpo e bem arrumadinho.

Uma senhorinha saiu de trás do balcão e foi atendê-los. Ela conversou com eles sobre os pratos que eram gostosos e nesse clima gostoso eles pediram a comida.

Kamus estava olhando por fora da janela.

Imagens da sua infância preenchiam a sua mente. Era hora de contar para o grego quem foi a sua família.

"- Eu já vim aqui quando era pequeno." Disse de repente chamando a atenção de Milo que tomava o café com leite e esperava uns croissants saírem do forno.

"- O que disse?"

"- Eu já vim aqui quando era pequeno." Repetiu. O olhar estava perdido em algum canto fixo do gramado que a janela mostrava. "Já vim aqui várias vezes... Eu frequentava esse lugar."

Milo ficou quieto esperando Kamus continuar a falar.

"- Toda vez que eu voltava da colina passava aqui e comia um croissant e tomava um café au lait." Ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois continuou. "Antes, quando eu era criança, não vinha para cá. Mas depois que eu virei adolescente eu ia direto para a colina. Tinha vezes que eu saia da aula e ia para lá e só voltava de noite para casa."

A velha senhorinha depositou na mesa os pratos com os croissants e saiu.

"- Aquela colina era o meu refúgio Milo. Toda vez que eu queria pensar, estudar, ler... Fugir... Eu ia para lá. Ela sempre me deu fé quando estava desesperançado, me deu forças quando eu estava fraco, me acalmou quando estava desesperado... Naquele lugar, naquele silêncio... Com aquela paisagem eu podia pensar melhor nas coisas. Eu me sentia feliz e dono do mundo."

Kamus mordeu seu croissant e ficou quieto por mais um instante.

"- Eu nunca tive uma infância feliz Milo. O meu pai só teve duas paixões: a minha mãe e o trabalho. A minha mãe... Bem... Eu não me recordo direito da minha mãe. Ela foi embora quando eu ainda era muito pequeno para entender as coisas.

A única coisa que eu lembro da minha mãe foi quando ela e o meu pai estavam brigando. Naquela época eu não entendia o porquê de todo aquele barulho no meio da madrugada. Eu iria ter aula no dia seguinte e com todo aquele barulho eu não estava conseguindo dormir.

Ele estava gritando sobre ter dormido com o filho do vizinho e a acusava de ser puta. E eu não estava entendendo porque meu pai estava bravo. Qual era o mal da minha mãe estar dormindo com o filho do vizinho? Ela queria apenas fazê-lo dormir, igual fazia comigo."

Milo o olhou assustado e percebendo o que ele estava pensando continuou.

"-Calma Milo, minha mãe não foi nenhuma pedófila. Eu tinha dois vizinhos... Um era da minha idade e nós íamos juntos para a escola e o outro era um rapaz com quase 19 anos. Pense Milo, nenhum rapaz de 19 anos quer brincar com uma criança de 5 anos. Eu nem sabia que ele existia.

Atrapalhei a briga perguntando por que eles estavam conversando tão alto que não estava me deixando dormir. Eles pararam de brigar e meu pai me pegou no colo, deitando-me na cama e falando para dormir que eles não iriam conversar tão alto assim. E realmente, depois que meu pai me colocou na cama eu não ouvi mais nada.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, não encontrei a minha mãe na mesa do café da manhã e perguntei para o meu pai onde que ela estava. Parando para pensar, naquele dia o meu pai estava com os olhos inchados, acho que de tanto chorar, mas naquela hora eu não tinha percebido. Eu só queria saber da minha mãe, mas ele disse que ela ainda estava dormindo e que era para deixa-la em paz.

Eu fui para a escola e voltei e a minha mãe ainda não tinha aparecido. E perguntei para o meu pai onde que estava a minha mãe. Ele me disse que ela havia saído para fazer compras e que logo estava de volta. Ele me deu almoço e saiu para trabalhar.

Só que a noite chegou e a minha mãe não tinha voltado e meu pai tinha voltado cedo do trabalho. Ele me deu a janta e conversou comigo que a minha mãe não iria mais voltar porque ela tinha ido para a casa da minha avó em razão daquela briga que eles tiveram no dia anterior. Mas eu pensava que era coisa passageira e que logo ela estaria em casa.

Perguntei para o meu pai a respeito da minha mãe durante os próximos meses que se seguiram e sempre ele vinha com a desculpa da briga. Teve uma hora que eu cansei de perguntar e entendi que ela tinha me abandonado. Mas eu pensava piamente que a causa era realmente a briga.

Só que os anos vão passando Milo e a gente começa a entender coisas que a gente não entendia quando era criança. Mas eu tinha realmente esquecido o motivo da briga, apenas sabia que a minha tinha nos abandonado por causa de uma briga seja ela qual tinha sido. Até que na escola eu resolvi arranjar briga e sem querer coloquei a mãe do menino no meio. A gente sempre acaba colocando as mães no meio das nossas brigas. Ele me disse que eu não tinha direito nenhum de falar da mãe dele e de nenhuma outra, uma vez que a minha era uma puta que tinha fugido com o filho do vizinho.

Saber a verdade da minha daquela forma me causou um mal estar tão grande. E então eu lembrei das palavras exatas que meu pai disse a minha mãe naquela noite quando eu era criança. E isso foi o ápice... Vomitei no chão da escola mesmo e a minha pressão baixou.

Como que a minha mãe pôde fazer aquilo?

Só que o fato de eu ter conhecimento sobre o verdadeiro motivo de a minha mãe ter me abandonado se espalhou tão rápido pela cidade. A cidade era pequena e cada um tomava conta um do outro, tanto bem, quanto mal... Então não era como se ninguém soubesse do que tinha acontecido, mesmo porque não é comum a mãe de uma criança fugir com o amante que mal era um homem. Mas o que era uma espécie de segredo virou público e todos começaram a apontar e cochichar para mim e meu pai. Em qualquer lugar que nós fôssemos erámos alvos de cochichos.

Acredito que antes também éramos alvo de cochichos, mas depois que o filho inocente ficou sabendo não havia o porquê de esconder uma história que atingiu toda a cidade.

Nessa época aquela colina virou o meu refúgio e a bebida o refúgio do meu pai.

Só que meu pai ainda trabalhava e era responsável por mim. E acho que foi isso que não fez com que ele virasse alcoólatra naquela época. Meu pai era o meu herói. Ele era a única família que eu tinha... Era tão forte, tão orgulhoso, tão..."

E de repente falar ficou difícil.

Milo apertou a mão de Kamus dando forças para que ele continuasse... Ele respirou fundo e continuou.

"- Ele era o melhor Milo. E foi assim até os meus quinze anos.

Nessa época, a empresa onde o meu pai trabalhava mudou de dono e demitiu vários empregados. Meu pai era um dos que virou desempregado. Ele nunca mais conseguiu trabalhar novamente. Então ele entrou de vez no refúgio dele...

Um bar perto de casa era o segundo lar dele..." Kamus olhou para baixo.

"- Kamye..." Milo chamou-o carinhosamente.

"- Deixa eu terminar Milo... Estou quase no fim." Disse interrompendo e buscando forças para continuar. O loiro apenas acenou positivamente. "Depois que meu pai se refugiou totalmente na bebida, Milo, eu não consegui mais salvá-lo. Quando eu já tinha os meus 16 anos já não tinha mais esperança de vê-lo mais sóbrio.

Não demorou muito para o meu pai se definhar Milo. O estado clínico dele era péssimo.

Alcoólatra, depressivo e com cirrose... Meu pai pediu para morrer muito cedo. Aos 17 eu o enterrei e me mudei para Paris!"

"- Kamye..." O loiro sussurrou.

"- Sabe, Milo... Eu só queria ter podido ajudar."

"- Kamye... Você era apenas uma criança."

"- Eu sei... Mas ver seu pai, o seu herói se dissolver diante dos seus olhos..." As lágrimas caiam e Milo as secou gentilmente.

"- Você ama mesmo o seu pai, né?"

"- Sim... Espero que ele saiba que o quanto."

"- Onde quer que ele esteja, aposto que ele sabe." Kamus pareceu meio cético e o loiro puxou a cadeira para mais perto dele, apertando as duas mãos do namorado. "Kamye... A morta não coloca fim ao amor."

"- Você acha?" Perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos e que escorreram por toda a face alva do namorado. Milo secou e beijou os olhos de Kamus com carinho.

"- Eu tenho certeza." E puxou ele para um abraço forte e carinhoso. "Porque nunca me contou isso Kamye?"

"- Eu não sei... Talvez... Talvez eu não queria ter que relembrar nada disso." Ele deitou a cabeça no ombro de Milo enquanto o outro lhe afagava o cabelo. "Eu fico tão feliz que eu tenho você aqui."

"- Eu também."

"- Ah... Como eu queria não ter que voltar." Disse o loiro andando pela cidade natal de Kamus.

"- Ir para onde?" Perguntou distraidamente enquanto olhava as vitrines das lojas.

"- Voltar para Paris... Os meus alunos vão se formar."

Kamus parou de ver o que estava fazendo e olhou para o loiro seriamente.

"- Não vamos voltar! Vamos pegar um trem e sairmos por aí..."

"- Bem Kâ... Vejamos... Eu me preparei para esta formatura há um tempo. Ensinei todos esses alunos tudo o que eu sabia... Sou o professor responsável por eles. Então, eu acho que vamos voltar para casa!"

O grego estava se dirigindo para a estação de trem.

Kamus estava parado, no mesmo lugar, vendo Milo ir embora.

"- Você não vem?" Perguntou olhando para trás e levantou a mão para que o ruivo segurasse.

"- Sim..." Kamus segurou a mão de Milo e seguiu para a estação de trem.

Chegaram de noite em Paris. O barulho dos carros e a movimentação intensa na cidade não deixavam eles terem dúvidas.

_A noite estava quase no fim. Agora era apenas uma questão de horas._

_Olhei o relógio que ficava na igreja central. Marcavam 19 horas..._

_Milo me puxou correndo para irmos para casa. Ele teria que estar mais cedo porque como professor responsável ajudaria a arrumar e acalmar os alunos._

_Chegamos em casa suados e cansados, mas a noite seria longa. Ele me puxou para tomar banho com ele e terminamos rápidos. Enquanto ele se vestia eu procurava uma roupa mais informal e coloquei a jaqueta que ele tinha me dado._

"_- Como você está lindo..." Disse ele do banheiro me olhando pelo espelho. Estava tentando colocar a gravata._

_Eu sorri e fui até ele._

"_- E como você está arrumado..." Ele mostrou a língua. "Deixa que eu ajeito a gravata para você." Disse pegando a gravata da mão. Dei um nó e puxei-o pela gravata dando um beijo rápido._

"_- Obrigado!"_

"_- De nada." Fui até o quarto e peguei em cima da mesa de cabeceira a minha chave. Ele me olhou._

"_- Onde você vai?"_

"_- Vou ao escritório."_

"_- Agora?" Ele perguntou. Estava claro que ele estava chateado._

"_- Milo, por favor, entenda que eu não fui hoje à tarde. A minha mesa deve estar lotada de papelada e eu vou assinar as mais importantes. Prometo que eu chego a tempo para a apresentação dos seus alunos!"_

_Milo não disse mais nada. Virou-se e deu uma atenção mais que dedicada ao cabelo._

_Aproveitei o momento de distração dele e peguei as partituras que estavam no meio do caderno, jogado em cima da cama._

_Sai de casa sem dizer mais nada._

_Disquei para o Afrodite._

"_- Kamus..." Ele atendeu do outro lado da linha._

"_- Afrodite... Tudo bem?"_

"_- Tudo... Conte-me, vocês aproveitaram a tarde de hoje?"_

"_- Aproveitamos...Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu preciso de um favor seu."_

"_- Um favor?" Perguntou meio incerto._

"_- Sim, um favor. Pode me ajudar?"_

"_- Dependendo do favor..."_

_Contei para ele qual seria o meu plano._

_Ele disse que iria ser trabalhoso, mas que iria ajudar._

_Fui até a lojinha onde eu sempre tiro cópias. Peguei as partituras._

"_- Preciso de umas 30 cópias!" Disse para a moçinha que estava me atendendo. "Volto num instante."_

_Eu sai da lojinha e fui para uma joalheria. Precisava comprar um presente para o meu loirinho. Foi difícil escolher uma joia que pudesse contar nosso relacionamento, mas finalmente eu achei._

_Peguei as cópias e segui para a escola. Dite estava me esperando entrada do colégio._

_Corri e acenei e ele veio até mim._

"_- Eu consegui convencer a diretora a deixar o ato dos alunos de Milo por último. Foi difícil." Ele disse depois de eu o olhar curiosamente suplicando por uma resposta._

"_- Então aqui estão as partituras." Dei as partituras para o sueco. "Entregue para os alunos. É essa música que eles terão que tocar. Avise-os."_

"_- Sim..."_

"_- Não deixe que Milo perceba."_

"_- Está duvidando da minha inteligência Kamus?" Perguntou um tanto desconfiado._

"_- Ao contrário Afrodite. Estou lhe confiando uma missão importantíssima." Comentei sério e fui embora deixando aquele loiro fazer o que tinha que fazer. Entrei no teatro principal e fiquei esperando na cadeira a apresentação._

Afrodite saiu da entrada da escola e foi para os bastidores colocando as partituras dadas por Kamus no final da caderneta de partituras. Conversou com alguns alunos sobre o plano e pediu para que eles informassem os outros e pediu sigilo, pois seria uma surpresa.

Milo estava andando de um lado para o outro esperando ver Kamus entrar pelos portões da escola.

"- Mi... Meu querido. Kamus falou que vinha, então eu acho que você deve confiar nele." Disse Afrodite perto dele.

"- Você acha Di?" Perguntou incerto. "Ele passou a tarde toda tentando me convencer de não ir para a apresentação dos meus alunos."

"- Repito o que disse Milo. Você devia confiar mais nele. Se ele falou que viria, então vem. Por mais que essa não seja a vontade dele."

O grego o olhou sério e depois acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

"- Vamos Milo. Seus meninos precisavam de você. Eles querem ouvir umas palavras de você!" Disse puxando o loiro para longe da janela.

O show havia começado tinha um tempo.

Milo estava na coxia acompanhando toda a programação.

Kamus realmente tinha vindo, conforme prometera. O loiro demonstrava uma felicidade genuína. Passar o dia com Kamus de um jeito que ele nunca imaginou e ter sabido um pouco mais do passado do seu amor o deixava feliz.

Era um dia assim com que sonhava passar e tudo valera a pena.

_**Estava observando com orgulho os meus formandos como um pai orgulhoso. A minha primeira turma SÓ minha estava se formando.**_

_**A apresentação acabara. Eu fui para o palco prestigiar os meus alunos e receber as salvas de palmas junto com eles.**_

"_**- Senhores, essa era para ser a última apresentação da noite, mas houve uma mudança em cima da hora na programação. Peço, por favor, que todos voltem a se sentar." A voz da diretora estava preenchendo o teatro principal.**_

_**Os pais voltaram a se sentar e Kamus se levantou da poltrona.**_

_**Onde que ele iria? Será que já não queria mais ver a apresentação? Afinal ele sempre seguiu as riscas o que era planejado. Ele não gostava de coisas inesperadas.**_

_**Ele estava subindo para o palco.**_

_**O que ele iria fazer?**_

_**Observei ele subir em cima do palco e a diretora cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido dele. Pegou o microfone da mão dela e se dirigiu para o centro do palco. Ele observou os pais e convidados e cumprimentou-os.**_

"_**- Boa noite a todos!" Ele disse formalmente. "Como a própria diretora nos esclareceu, tivemos uma pequena mudança de programação de última hora. O ato vai ser apresentado pelo professor Milo Stratis, um grego que saiu da terra natal dele para se formar no melhor conservatório de Paris e depois de formado resolveu dar aulas. Ensinar tudo o que sabia para futuros aspirantes a musicista. Devo confessar que ele é um ótimo professor, não?" Perguntou ele olhando para os meu alunos e eles acenaram positivamente.**_

_**Mas que diabos ele está fazendo? Aproximadamente uns cem pares de olhos estavam voltados para mim e eu fiquei sem graça.**_

_**Kamus continuou o discurso.**_

"_**- Mas isso não é novidade para vocês. Todos sabemos que Milo é sim um ótimo musicista e também um ótimo professor. O que vocês não sabem é que o mesmo professor que leciona com tanta vontade, o mesmo musicista que coloca sua alma nas músicas, ele também é um grande compositor e cantor. E eu quero dividir isso com vocês... Por isso lhes apresento: Milo Stratis!" Disse apontando para a minha pessoa.**_

_**Não! Não! Kamus estava doido.**_

_**Fui até aquele ruivo filho da puta. O que ele estava fazendo comigo?**_

_**Peguei o microfone e o lembrei do quanto ele estava encrencado. Ele apenas sorriu e depois disso deixou o palco, ficando na coxia.**_

As primeiras notas encheram o ar. Quebrou o silencio e tensão que estavam no ar.

Segurou forte o microfone, mas a voz lhe faltava.

Ele estava desistindo quando olhou para Kamus, para os alunos, para os professores... Estavam todos ansiosos. Não iria mais desistir.

Respirou fundo.

As notas começaram de novo. Fechou os olhos e começou a primeira linha da música.

**Looking at the pages of my life**

**Faded memories of me and you**

**Mistakes you know I've made a few**

**I took some shots and fell from time to time**

Olhando para as páginas da minha vida

Tenho lembranças de você e eu

Alguns erros que você sabe que cometi

Arrisquei algumas coisas, caí de tempos em tempos...

Olhou a sua volta.

Estava tão inseguro... Como na primeira vez em que beijou Kamus sem saber direito dos sentimentos dele, como na primeira vez em que fez uma apresentação solo, como na sua formatura...

Fechou os olhos e se sentiu levar pela música.

**Baby, you were there to pull me through**

**We've been around the block a time or two**

**I'm gonna lay it on the line**

**Ask me how we've come this far**

**The answer's written in my eyes**

Querido, você estava lá para me ajudar a supercar

Já estivemos por aqui algumas vezes

Vou deixar tudo bem claro

Me pergunto como chegamos tão longe

A resposta está escrita em meus olhos

'Kamye... como eu te amo!' Pensou enquanto cantava a música.

Era a música deles e ele estava fazendo uma declaração de amor em público.

Estava mais confiante. Iria mostrar para todos o quanto o amava e como o amor deles era bonito, como todos os outros tipos de amor existente.

Sabia que tinha pessoas que tinham preconceito por ser gay, mas era ser humano e tinha o direito de amar e de ter sentimentos igual a todos os outros seres humanos.

**Every time I look at you, I see something new**

**That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more**

**I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time**

**When I look at what my life's been comin' to**

**I'm all about lovin' you**

Toda vez que olho para você vejo algo novo

Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais

Não quero dormir esta noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo

Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando

Tudo se resume a amar você

'Você vê o quanto eu te amo, Kâ? Você sente o quanto eu te amo?'

Os olhos de Milo estavam mostrando o quanto amor tinha para com Kamus e como nem a morte podia separá-los.

A plateia estava em total silêncio, totalmente absorta pela música de Milo.

**I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby**

**We've been to hell and back again**

**Through it all you're always my best friend**

**For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do**

**Tonight I'm gonna find a way**

Já vivi, já amei, já perdi, já paguei dívidas querido

Já estive no inferno e voltei

E dentre tudo isso você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo

Por todas as palavras que eu não disse e todas as coisas que eu não fiz

Hoje eu vou encontrar um jeito

Os olhos verdes se encontraram com os olhos azuis.

Naquele momento não havia palavras a serem ditas. Naquele momento não existia mais plateia, não existia mais musicistas, não existia mais diretora e nem professores. Naquele momento existia apenas eles dois e o mundo. Um mundo feito para eles.

Aquele olhar significava tudo.

**Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new**

**That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more**

**I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just waste of time**

**When I look at what my life's been comin' to**

**I'm all about lovin' you**

Toda vez que olho para você vejo algo novo

Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais

Não quero dormir esta noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo

Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando

Tudo se resume a amar você

O ruivo olhava Milo e ele parecia tão feliz, tão livre...

E talvez fosse isso mesmo que o loiro sentisse. Como se nada mais importasse. Como apenas amar fosse o necessário para viver décadas e décadas.

**You can take this world away**

**You're everything I am**

**Just read upon my face**

**I'm all about lovin' you**

Você pode acabar com o mundo

Você é tudo que eu sou

Somente olhe para a minha cara

Tudo se resume a amar você

"- Eu te amo." Kamus sussurrou para Milo. "Eu sempre te amei!"

O loiro sorriu.

A última parte foi acompanhada por professores e a plateia.

**Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new**

**That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more**

**I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just waste of time**

**When I look at what my life's been comin' to**

**I'm all about lovin' you**

Toda vez que olho para você, vejo algo novo

Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz querer mais

Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo

Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando

Tudo se resume a amar você

Milo puxou Kamus para ficar junto dele, no palco.

"- All about lovin' you! (Tudo se resume a amar você!)" Falou olhando para o namorado. Estava com os olhos úmidos e o abraçou.

As pessoas se levantaram e aplaudiram.

"- Eu te amo, meu grego!" Disse no ouvido do loiro e se voltaram para frente recebendo as palmas.

A noite apesar das nuvens carregadas ainda não estava chovendo.

Kamus estava andando com Milo pelas ruas a esmo.

"- Você tem ideia do quanto aquilo foi assustador, Kamye?" Disse batendo de leve no ombro do amigo.

"- Você foi ótimo!"

"- Não sabia o que fazer. Estava tão nervoso. Mas depois uma calma foi se apoderando de mim. Quase como se tivesse me possuindo. Kamye, o palco não era mais estranho para mim e entramos numa sintonia perfeito... Foi assombroso!" Estava animado.

"- Como eu te disse, você foi maravilhoso."

"- Kamye... Você é suspeito."

"- Culpado seria a melhor palavra."

Milo o olhou confuso.

"- Não sou suspeito... Sou culpado!" E o loiro sorriu.

"- Kamye... Eu estou morto de fome. Onde que nós vamos comer?"

"- Onde você quiser..."

"- Ok... Deixe-me pensar..."

"- Hm..." Acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

O restaurante escolhido fica escondido da agitada cidade de Paris. A atmosfera tinha um que de retrô, com fotos branco e preto nas paredes. Os pratos eram verdadeiras obras de arte. Cada um tinha sua cor, textura e o sabor tinha seu lugar de e sua razão de ser.

Assim que entraram foram prontamente e educadamente atendidos e servidos.

Tiveram um jantar calmo. Apreciaram cada mordida da comida e cada gota de vinho. Ficaram em um silêncio, trocando olhares românticos e sorrisos.

"- Bela escolha." Disse o ruivo depois de um tempo.

"- Gostou mesmo do lugar?" Perguntou um pouco surpreso.

"- Hm..." Acenou positivamente.

"- Pensei que não gostaria... Digo... Ele não é sofisticado e nem todos aquelas pessoas chiques andando para lá e para cá discutindo negócios ou comemorando alguma promoção... Ele é tão mais familiar, aconchegante..."

"- Faz completamente o meu estilo."

O loiro riu e Kamus sorriu também.

"- Kamye... Você estava muito bonito hoje na sua reunião. Forte... Valente..."

_O que Milo estava dizendo?_

_Por que ele estava mencionando a reunião?_

_E então eu senti uma dor no peito._

"_- O que você disse?" Perguntei um tanto receoso. Ele não podia falar da pasta._

"_- Você, na sua reunião... Estava forte como um touro..."_

"_- Do que está falando, Mi? Você não foi lá... Pelo menos eu não o vi." Meu Deus, eu não quero ouvir a resposta. Fala que isso é um sonho..._

"_- Sim, eu sei... Fui levar a sua pasta preto, mas quando cheguei lá vi que já estava com ela então saí de fininho..."_

_Ele falou tudo o que eu menos queria ouvir... A maldita pasta. A minha maldita reunião... Eu já estava começando a ficar com raiva desses pequenos sinais que pareciam o dia em que ele..._

"_- Estava muito bonito mesmo Kamye... Quase que eu entro só para te agarrar." Comentou sorrindo._

"_- Mi... feche os olhos." Eu disse tentando mudar de assunto. Não queria ouvir mais nada._

_**Era um pedido muito estranho de Kamus.**_

_**Fechar os meus olhos? Mas o que ele iria fazer?**_

_**Fechei meus olhos um pouco desconfiados e apurei os ouvidos. Ouvi um barulhinho de metal se chocando e logo depois a respiração de Kamus perto do meu pescoço.**_

"_**- Não abra os olhos." Disse imperativamente depois de uma tentativa em vão de abrir os olhos.**_

"_**- Ok..." Respondi e logo senti o toque gelado do metal sendo colocado no meu pescoço.**_

_**Abri os olhos e com as mãos puxei um pouco do objeto para que eu pudesse ver exatamente o que era, apesar de ser lógico.**_

_**Era uma corrente prata e unia as duas pontas com um cadeado também na cor prata e apesar do significado ser um tanto pesado, ao menos para mim é pesado. Afinal não pode dar coisa boa um corrente e um cadeado. A joia é delicada e um tanto masculina.**_

_**Contraditório, eu sei, mas por ser contraditória ela é uma peça rara.**_

"_**- Parabéns... Por seus alunos!"**_

_**Eu o olhei com lágrimas nos olhos.**_

"_**- Se você reparar bem tem um coração gravado no cadeado. Está misturado com algumas outras figuras, mas o que me chamou mais a atenção foi realmente o coração."**_

_**Eu peguei a peça novamente e olhei com um pouco mais de precisão e tinha realmente um coração gravado no meio do cadeado.**_

"_**- Essa é uma peça que combina com a gente. Cada aro dessa corrente conta dos dias desde que você me conheceu até hoje. Você uniu cada um desses aros de modo intercalados de maneira a formar uma corrente e se fecha com um cadeado... O meu coração.**_

_**Você possui o meu coração. Você montou me conquistou Milo, e foi me prendendo mais e mais a você até que roubou o meu coração. Agora ele pertence a você. Ele está preso a você.**_

_**Cada cadeado possui uma chave própria, uma única chave dentre tantas as existentes. Igual o amor Milo... O meu amor por você é único, é ímpar... É único dentre todos os amores existentes no mundo..."**_

_**As lágrimas saiam dos meus olhos, sem que eu conseguisse superar e ele as secou com carinho.**_

"_**- Obrigado Kâ... Obrigado pelo dia de hoje, pelo presente, por me amar... Obrigado!" Disse com a voz embargada e ele apenas sorriu.**_

Já estava chovendo quando eles decidiram ir embora do restaurante.

Milo pegou o casaco e vestiu e o ruivo colocou a jaqueta.

"- Você tem certeza de que não quer mesmo ir andando?" Perguntou o ruivo do lado de fora do restaurante e um pouco alto pelo barulho da chuva.

"- Kamye está chovendo muito." Disse um pouco indignado se preparando para correr. "Vamos logo antes que piore." E puxou o ruivo para uma corrida. "Aqui não passa táxi, então teremos que ir até uma avenida." Avisou quando estava correndo virando numa rua e ficaram em frente ao Le Bristol.

O loiro estava olhando para a avenida a espera de um táxi. Kamus olhou para cima e soltou o ar pela boca, numa baforada. Olhou para trás e viu o nome do Le Bristol na parede sendo iluminados por duas lâmpadas. Seguiu o olhar para onde aconteceria o acidente.

"- O que foi Kamye?" Perguntou olhando para o ruivo depois de dar uma olhada no cruzamento.

Ele se virou e encarou o rapaz de cabelos loiros.

"- Eu te amo." Disse firme.

"- Eu também te amo." o loiro estava passando a mão pelo corpo, como se esse gesto pudesse aquecê-lo e olhou de novo para a avenida que não tinha nenhum táxi disponível.

"- Quero dizer o porquê eu te amo."

O loiro se virou abruptamente para trás olhando para Kamus.

"- Está chovendo, sabia disso Kamus?" Olhando de novo para a avenida.

"- Milo, eu preciso dizer e você tem que me escutar." Disse virando o corpo do grego para si, tendo aqueles olhos verdes preso em si. "Eu o amo desde o dia em que o conheci... Mas não me permitir sentir isso até hoje. Talvez porque eu não queria que acontecesse comigo o que aconteceu com o meu pai... Eu não sei... Estava sempre um passo a frente, prevendo tudo para que nada fugisse do meu controle... Tomando decisões para nos livrar do que tememos..."

O loiro estava prestando muita atenção no que ele estava dizendo.

"- Pelo que aprendi com você hoje... Cada escolha foi diferente e a minha vida mudou completamente. Aprendi que quando se faz isso, vive-se inteiramente. Não importa se tem cinco minutos ou cinquenta anos... Milo, se não fosse por hoje ou por você nunca conheceria o amor! Então muito obrigado por ser a pessoa que me ensinou a amar e ser amado."

Milo abraçou Kamus com as lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

"- Kamye... eu não sei o que dizer." Sussurrou no ouvido do mais velho.

"- Não diga nada Milo... Não diga nada." Disse e beijou os lábios do mais novo. Um beijo rápido, mas que demonstrava todo o seu afeto por ele. "Só queria que soubesse disso."

"- Obrigado." Disse e um táxi parou em frente a eles. Milo o olhou e depois a Kamus. "É hora de ir para casa."

Abriu a porta e se ajeitou em no banco traseiro.

"- Você não vem?" Gritou para Kamus que ainda estava parado do lado de fora.

"- Lógico." Disse e entrou no carro fechando a porta.

"- Rue Raymond Marcheron, por favor." O loiro disse.

"- Sim senhor."

_Aquela voz... A mesma voz de ontem, a mesma voz de hoje... Não podia ser verdade._

_Olhei para o espelho retrovisor e vi aqueles mesmos olhos intimidadores._

_Nada ia mudar, nada!_

_Estávamos chegando no cruzamento... Eu estava tenso._

_Não me importei com que o motorista do táxi ia achar ou não, eu beijei Milo, apaixonadamente, sofregamente, desesperadamente._

_Nossas línguas se encontraram e eu senti um choque percorrer por todo o meu corpo. Queria sentir o gosto dele mais uma vez, queria visitar os locais escondidos daquela boca que eu não pude visitar antes... Queria demonstrar para ele todo o amor que eu sentia por ele através desse único gesto e quando nos separamos ele sorriu e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro._

_O táxi parou e o relógio do táxi bipou._

_Era meia noite... Exatamente doze horas..._

_A minha respiração estava alterada, mas Milo não percebia. Eu estava fazendo um grande esforço para que ele não percebesse._

_O farol abriu. O carro começou a andar, estava no meio do cruzamento._

_Minha respiração estava falhando, eu não estava conseguindo mais respirar direito._

_Uma lágrima escapou por meu olho e tudo aconteceu depressa demais._

_Vi uma luz muito forte bater contra o meu rosto e me joguei em cima de Milo para protegê-lo._

_Ainda ouvi um barulho de lataria sendo amassada e sinais tocando._

_Senti o corpo de Milo contra o meu e o coração dele bater._

'_Ele está vivo' Pensei com um pouco mais aliviado e pude me permitir dormir para não sentir essas dores insuportáveis._

_Abri os olhos quando estava no hospital, mas precisamente na sala cirúrgica. A minha visão estava embaçada e os sons... Eu não podia distingui-los. Não sentia nada do meu corpo, nem dor eu sentia mais._

_Tudo aquilo passou muito rápido pela minha cabeça e quando dei por mim respirar estava sendo difícil e..._

"- Por favor, fique com a gente." O médico estava gritando enquanto pegava o desfibrilador e aplicava próximo ao coração do ruivo.

A tela mostrava a linha reta contínua combinada junto com um barulho contínuo de morte. Ele tentou de novo e a linha não moveu e tentou mais uma vez e não houve alteração nenhuma.

Não havia mais nada a ser feito.

"- Perdemos ele." Afirmou o médio responsável, derrotado, pegando uma prancheta e anotando a hora da morte.

_**Aconteceu tão rápido.**_

_**O beijo apaixonado de Kamus, a luz contra a nossa direção, um barulho alto e muita confusão depois a escuridão.**_

_**Quando acordei estava num quarto de hospital.**_

_**Os fios no meu peito estavam me atrapalhando e a minha cabeça doía muito.**_

_**Levantei da cama e senti uma pontada na minha cabeça. Fiquei levemente tonto. Fiquei parado por um momento com os olhos fechados e quando a sensação de tontura passou abri os olhos e procurei por Kamus.**_

_**Ele não estava no mesmo quarto que eu.**_

_**Dite estava lá e quando viu que eu me levantei, levantou-se da poltrona e se aproximou de mim.**_

"_**- Cadê o Kamus?" Perguntei baixo. A minha voz não estava querendo sair e a minha garganta estava seca.**_

"_**- Mi..." Ele estava tremendo. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas.**_

"_**- Dite..."**_

"_**- Milo, entenda, ele recebeu todo o impacto e..."**_

_**Não podia ser verdade. Kamus não podia me abandonar. Não desse jeito, não assim.**_

"_**- Sinto muito meu amigo..."**_

"_**- Não acredito que ele morreu... Por que Dite? Por que estou aqui e ele não? Porque eu estou vivo e ele está... ele está...?" Eu não queria completar aquela frase, porque completa-la me faz ter certeza de uma coisa que eu não estava acreditando, que eu não queria.**_

"_**- Milo..." Ele disse se aproximando de mim, tirando a minha franja do meu rosto, acarinhando a minha face. "Não podemos ter o controle de tudo, meu querido..."**_

_**Eu afastei a mão de Dite do meu rosto.**_

_**Não queria os carinhos dele, não queria as palavras dele. O que eu queria era o meu ruivinho francês de volta e isso eu nunca teria.**_

_**Por que Hades tinha que tirar o meu Kamye? Por que ele não me levou? O Kamus tinha tanto o que viver. Tinha um nó na minha garganta que fazia ela doer e todo o meu corpo doía.**_

"_**- Sabe Dite... Kamus teve um sonho, premonição, visão... Algo assim... Ele sabia Dite, ele sabia e eu não dei ouvidos a ele." As lágrimas teimavam em cair e a minha voz estava ficando embargada.**_

"_**- Milo..."**_

"_**Dite, por Deus, se eu tivesse ouvido o Kamye, nada disso teria acontecido. Kamus não teria morrido. Ele ainda estaria aqui comigo..."**_

"_**- Milo..."**_

"_**- Ele tentou me avisar Afrodite e eu não dei ouvidos. Eu não acreditei Dite. E por isso ele morreu."**_

"_**- Milo..."**_

"_**- Dite, você não entende? Tudo o que aconteceu com ele foi culpa minha. Eu matei o meu próprio namorado. Eu..." Estava desesperado, tentando sair da cama. Tirando aqueles fios que estavam em meu corpo.**_

"_**- Milo..."**_

"_**- Dite, eu preciso vê-lo. Eu preciso ver Kamus, eu preciso ver com os meus próprios olhos que o meu amor não está mais respirando, não está mais aqui, não está mais... vivo." Estava levantando da cama, mas ele não deixou. Fez com que eu deitasse.**_

"_**- Milo..."**_

"_**- Dite... Ele está morto e por minha causa..." Não pude terminar a frase. Ele me deu um tapa no rosto e seu olhar estava furioso.**_

"_**- Escuta aqui grego..." Ele estava sério, com seu dedo indicador apontado para mim. "Kamus não morreu por sua culpa, está bem?" E não esperou eu responder, continuou com a bronca. "Não interessa o que você faz, a morte vem até nós independentemente de onde estejamos. Não dá para enganarmos a Dona Morte. Você entende?" Disse um pouco mais calmo. "E não adianta você querer ir atrás dele Milo não vão deixar você vê-lo e você precisa descansar um pouco. Vê-lo só vai deixar você pior..."**_

"_**- Dite..." Meu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas e ele estava secando-as gentilmente. "Antes de entrar no táxi ele me disse como eu o ensinei a amar..." Suspirei profunda e sonoramente. "Amá-lo foi tão fácil para mim... Ele era tudo para mim. O meu norte, o meu amigo, pai, irmão..."**_

_**E eu já não conseguia mais falar o meu choro preencheu todo aquele quarto, sonoramente alto. Eu não estava me importando com que os outros achavam, eu não estava me importando de estar num hospital e ter que controlar a minha voz. O meu chão foi sugado, o meu norte foi tirado da minha bússola. Eu já não queria mais viver.**_

_**Dite me abraçou e eu o abracei com tanta força como um náufrago se abraça num pedaço de madeira.**_

_**Ele estava correndo os dedos carinhosamente pela minhas costas tentando me acalmar me embalando como um neném e cantando para mim.**_

_**Fui liberado do hospital no dia seguinte e Afrodite ficou com os trâmites legais.**_

_**Voltar para casa foi o processo mais difícil para mim.**_

_**Encarar todas as coisas dele pela casa, ter que empacotar tudo aquilo... Era como destruir um sonho, um futuro com ele.**_

_**Fui para o quarto com os passos arrastados e peguei o relógio dele que estava em cima do recamier. Senti a peça gelada e coloquei no meu pulso. O vidro estava quebrado e marcavam doze horas... A hora em que aconteceu aquele acidente.**_

_**Dite voltou do hospital trazendo as roupas que Kamus estava usando ontem e eu peguei a jaqueta dele. Tinha o cheiro dele e vesti.**_

_**Deitei na cama e fiquei lá por um tempo... Lembrando de como tudo começou até hoje... Como uma linha do tempo e fiquei assim por horas.**_

_**Naquele dia ele acordou diferente. Estava meio apavorado e muito preocupado. Eu não o estava reconhecendo, mas estava amando aquela atenção que antes era dedicado apenas ao trabalho. Só que paguei um preço muito alto por isso.**_

_**Já se passou um ano desde que Kamus me deixou... Eu ainda sinto saudades dele, mas eu acho que ele não queria que eu vivesse para sempre na depressão e bebidas.**_

_**Lembrei-me do pai dele e de como ele queria ter ajudado. Não podia ficar na bebida para sempre. Ele não aceitaria e ainda eu o deixaria triste.**_

_**Estava num bar na França. Um bar que eu sempre frequentava com Kamus e sempre tive vontade de cantar lá. Conversei com o gerente e ele me permitiu tocar uma música.**_

_**Subi no palco e a luz me iluminou.**_

_**Peguei o violão e comecei a cantar.**_

**It'll be alright**

**You said, tomorrow**

**Don't you cry**

**Don't you shed a tear**

**When you wake up I'll still be there**

**When you wake up we'll battle all your tears**

Ficará tudo bem

Amanhã, você disse

Não chore

Não derrame uma lágrima

Quando acordar ainda estarei aqui

Quando acordar combateremos seus medos

Enquanto tocava relembrou quando foi, dessa vez sozinho, para a cidade em que Kamus nasceu.

Escalou a colina do Kamus e parou quando viu a casa de pedras que usaram para se proteger da chuva. Ficou observando a paisagem lembrando das boas memórias que tinham ali.

Uma lágrima escapou por seu olho.

**And now I'll take my heart back**

**Leave your pictures on the floor**

**Steal back my memories**

**I can't take it anymore**

**I've cried my eyes out**

**And now I face the years**

**The way you loved me**

**Vanished all the tears**

E agora eu guardo meu coração

Deixo suas fotos no chão

Roubo o passado das lembranças

Não posso mais suportar

Sequei minhas lágrimas

E agora encaro os anos

Do jeito que me amou

Dissipou todas as lágrimas

Não secou a lágrima. Deixou que ela corresse por seu rosto e caísse na grama.

Olhou para o topo e continuou a escalada.

**Just a little more time was all we needed**

**Just a little time for me to see the light that life can give you**

**How we get such a free**

Apenas um pouco de tempo foi tudo o que precisamos

Apenas um pouco de tempo para que eu visse a luz que a vida pode te dar

Como você pode ser livre

Não demorou para chegar no topo.

Sentir o vento bater o rosto, ver logo abaixo da colina um riacho passando por ali, as nuvens quase davam para tocar.

Sentia-se livre e entendeu porque aquele belo lugar foi o por tanto tempo o refúgio do ruivo e naquele mesmo lugar sentiu que Kamus compartilhava com ele aquela imagem. Que ele estava ali do seu lado, abraçando-o e chorou.

"- Kamus, que saudades... Eu te amo tanto!" Gritou para o vento e ele levou aquelas palavras embora.

**So now I'll take my heart back**

**Leave your pictures on the floor**

**Steal back my memories**

**I can't take it anymore**

**I've cried my eyes out and now I face the years**

**The way you loved me**

**Vanished all the tears**

Então, agora eu guardo meu coração

Deixo suas fotos no chão

Roubo o passado da lembrança

Não posso mais suportar

Sequei minhas lágrimas e agora encaro os anos

Do jeito que me amou

Dissipou todas as lágrimas

Tocou os últimos acordes e ainda de olhos fechados, lembrando-se mais uma vez da trajetória que passaram juntos, recebeu os aplausos das pessoas daquele bar.

Sentiu Kamus de novo, do seu lado, recebendo junto os aplausos.

O amor deles estava sendo aprovado pelas pessoas que aplaudiam e então ele abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu. Uma lágrima escapou dos seus olhos e ele a limpou logo. Olhou para cima.

"- Eu te amo!" Sussurrou e depois saiu de cima do palco recebendo um abraço apertado de Afrodite e do seu novo namorado. Sua família na França.

* * *

_Gente, esse foi o meu primeiro lemon... Será que fui bem hein?_

_O passado de Kamus revelado. Eu queria ter podido me aprofundar mais nesse passado, mas aí ia ficar muito longo, cansativo e muito dramático também._

_Nesse capítulo eu coloquei muita música... Mas é que eu acho que a música consegue traduzir sentimentos que eu não consigo por em palavras, por isso adoro song-fics, quando bem feitas lógico__!_

_O final foi triste, mas será esse final e ponto final. Não teria como ser diferente. A vida "abriu" os olhos de Kamus e com isso ele conseguiu demonstrar todo o amor que ele sentia por Milo. Lembrem-se antes Milo não sentia que era amado. Eu tentei passar isso nos capítulos anteriores. Não sei se consegui._

_As músicas... Vou listá-las nas ordens em que aparecem:_

_Trechos da música "Never gonna be alone" Nickelback_

_A música que Kamus canta é "Thank you for loving me" Bon Jovi_

_A música que Milo canta na formatura é "All about lovin' you", também do Bon Jovi_

_E a música final da apresentação dele num bar é "Take my heart back" da Jennifer Love Hewitt - atriz do filme "If Only" no qual a fanfic foi baseada._

_Muito obrigada àqueles que leram e acompanharam essa short-fic..._

_Beijos carinhosos, __Bel._


End file.
